Something You Wish For
by dakota.dawg
Summary: I met her at a summer dance camp when I was eleven and Rocky was twelve. We were dorm-buddies. That was the first time I had ever discovered anything about true friendship and different ways of love. RoCe ReCe Femslash :P
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This is my first fan-fic evah! I'm excited about it. So its a Roxy x CeCe fic. A.k.a ReCe. I'm just warning you now that it has some sisterly love but nothing like incest. So far its T maybe it'll bounce up to M later on. My pc kinda ****killed itself a lil while ago and I couldn't afford to get Microsoft Word so cut me some slack on the mistakes. I'm gonna keep updating so don't stop reading cuz it's gonna get juicy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh how I wish "Shake It Up" was mine because I would love to see Rocky and CeCe together, but obviously it's not since I'm writing fan-fiction about it.**

**CeCe:**

I met her at a summer dance camp when I was eleven and Rocky was twelve. That was the first time I had ever discovered anything about true friendship and different ways of love. We were dorm-buddies. We didn't like each other at first. I laugh to myself at the memory of it...

I arrived at the campus of an old performing arts college. It was four stories high and each floor had 3 age groups in it. The eleven and twelve year old's were paired with the sixteen year old's. Two of the 16 year old's were assigned as the dorm leaders of floor three. They were there to check up on us, make sure we are at each activity on time, and just be our friends. From the first time I saw them I thought they were really cool. Our first meeting was in the third floor lobby where they introduced themselves as Reese and Dakota. They seemed really cool but I instantly liked Dakota because she had an awesome accent and a short pixie cut like me except for her hair was blonde. Ya, I had to cut my hair due to Flynn sticking gum in it that brat! So all my beautiful red curls are gone. We gathered close as they started lecturing about the rules and assigning room-mates and dorms.

"You must stay with your dorm-buddy at all times! If you have to pee in the middle of the night than wake up your dorm-buddy and bring them with you. We will be in dorm one if there is an emergency you can come and get us. You are Not allowed in our room and several other places such as the...". After a lot of dumb rules she started calling out pairs and assigning them dorms. It seemed like it took a year for my named to be called. I looked around the room and there was only one other girl that hadn't been called. She had caramel skin, brown wavy hair, and thick black rimmed glasses. She was stunning and thinking of sharing a room with her made me really scared for some reason. "Cecilia Jones" Reese called out. I stood up and weaved through the kids to get the dorm key. She smiled and stated "Your in dorm eleven with...Raquel Blue". I glanced over as she stood up looking shocked. I smiled at her as she walked toward the front. Stopping right in front of me she looked up at the two older girls and loudly sputtered,

"I can't share a dorm with a boy".

It was then I decided I hated Rocky blue and I would make her pay for the 4 weeks that we are here for. The entire room laughed. My face was hot and as red as my hair. Dakota hushed the room by threatening to make them do plies` for two hours and then strongly stated that I was in fact a girl. They told us to go inside our dorm and get settled until dinner. Rocky and I walked in silence on our way up the hall. I "accidentally" kicked her foot and she fell flat on her face but I just kept walking and chuckled to myself. As I got to our door I put the key in and looked over my shoulder. She had got up and was holding her glasses that had broken in two. "Crap" I thought. She's going to hate me! Well serves her right! I quickly defended. She had embarrassed me in front of everyone. I unlocked the door, grabbed my bags, and growled "Well when your done pouting you can come in".

Woohoo bunks! Since I was the first one in I got to chose which bunk I wanted, naturally going with the top since it's way cooler and if a robber came in he would get Raquel first. I chuckled to myself again at this thought and then kinda felt bad. Why was I being so mean to her? Now that I have short hair people get me gender confused all the time. Sure it's annoying but I know they aren't doing it on purpose. I wish I was more developed like my dorm leader Dakota. You can easily tell she's a girl. As I tried to put my finger on why she bothered me so much I started to unpack. There were two small dressers at both ends of the bunk.

I opened my bag and put my teddy and blankey on my bunk then climbed back down, threw all my clothes in the dresser, and took out all my food and stashed it in my bottom drawer. Lastly I took out my toothbrush, shower supplies, and- oh god! Mom must have put these in here! I quickly grabbed it out of my bag and made sure no one was around. They were tampons. Yes, I know I was way too young to use them for what they are normally for but I've been using these for when I get stressed out or work to hard because I have terrible non-stop nosebleeds. These were the only things that seemed to help. I stashed them with my food and then got really bored since I had nothing else to unpack. I looked at my pink watch and then on the schedule that was hung up on the wall. It was ten minutes till dinner. Where is that nerd it's almost time to eat.

I went back outside the dorm to see what was taking her so long but when I came out her bags were on the floor by the door and she was gone. I dragged her bags inside, closed the door. I kicked myself for being so rude and headed to the hard-to-find cafeteria because it's in a whole separate building. As I went in people were already were seated and eating. WOW this place is huge! There's a giant stage in the front that the older kids were going to dance on later tonight. In the back it's a whole restaurant built like a buffet. Buffet and ballet, could it get any better! :D

I grabbed a huge pile of food and went to sit where our age group is. Dakota and Reese were there too. But my dorm-buddy wasn't anywhere to be seen. I smiled at Dakota and started inhaling all of my food. I have to eat a ton since we are gonna be dancing non-stop starting tomorrow. No matter how much I eat I still remain tiny! After I start on my second plate of chicken Dakota says "Hey, sorry about what your dorm-mate said". I felt my face blush a little.

"Its okay, my hairs short because my dumb brother put gum in it. Did you get gum in yours too"? She chuckled a bit and said

"No I just like it short". I suddenly felt embarrassed again. Will my embarrassment never end in front of her? Snapping me out of my self-anguish Dakota asked if I was getting along with her at all. I shrugged my shoulders and said I hadn't seen her since I got assigned the dorm. Reese snapped her head up from texting and growled,

"Wait you haven't seen your dorm-buddy since you've been here"! I kinda got scared and mumbled no. Before Reese could yell at me some more Dakota objected,

"Why don't you find older girls to help you look for her"?

"We'll help". I heard two girls simultaneously suggest. I looked over to see older blonde twins that look suspicious if ya ask me. I glanced over at Dakota and she nodded reassuringly so I slowly got up and threw away my food and put away my plates. I went back to the table and the two girls were standing, holding hands and ready to go. I walked alongside them as they skipped out of the building. The shorter one of the sisters said "Your really cute, you've never been here before. How old are you?" I told her it was my first time here and that I was going to be twelve in November. "Well if you ever get scared you can come sleep with me in dorm three" she smiled.

"Thanks". I mumbled turning red. The taller girl shoot me a mean look and whined "What about me Kate"?

"Don't worry Emma we have 28 nights". She winked and tickled her sisters side. Wow I wish me and Flynn got along that well. It only took a half an hour and about a dozen death stares from Emma to make me start worrying. Kate went off to the bathroom and I was left alone with her. She narrows her eyes and folds her arms over her chest. "What are you trying to pull? Flaunting yourself all over my Kate. That's what your room-mates for".

I blushed "um.. i don-

-"And if you don't find her we'll all hate you, even Reese and Dakota". My chest tightened at her words. Soon I was struggling for air and then I felt a warm gush rush down my face. Pretty soon my pink and white striped tank top and plaid skirt was drenched from my pouring nosebleed. I felt dizzy and saw a fuzzy Kate walk out with a smaller girl holding her hand. I staggered back and forth. "Omigosh! Are you oka-

I woke up to see two brown teary eyes staring down at me that almost made me have another whole bleeding episode. I was so relieved to know that those eyes belonged to my lost dorm-buddy.

**End of chapter 1**

**So whaja think? I kinda got giddy and posted this thing without editing much so I took it down and edited the crap out this thing! It's going to get even better from here I promise. Please tell me how I did and what I can improve on ****and ideas as well. I already got some great ideas that will give you and CeCe a nosebleed heehee**

**Okay so here is a little of whats going on in my head. Reese is played by Kathryn Prescott, Dakota is Lily Loveless (couple from skins 2nd gen.) The twins Emma and Kate are played by the Fanning sister's Elle and Dakota. (yes I ****know they aren't twins but if you look at their recent photo shoots they could be! And who doesn't want to see them be loving twins? teehee I'm gonna let my mind wonder a lil**

**I feel like I'm missing something important hmm..dang I hate that feeling! JUST REVIEW PLEASE OR PM ME CUZ I THINK YOU CAN ONLY REVIEW ONCE.**

**p.s I totally stole the nose tampon thing from "Shes The Man". Best movie evah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps. I just wrote this it took me three hours and it's going to take me like three days to edit cuz my stupid software does nothing! Yup I'm still a noob. So be nice to my mistakes. I guess this chapter is a little of a song fic.**

**Hope you like it. Oh and do I need to put a disclaimer in every chapter? Well I will for this one just in case.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters but god if I did they wouldn't be on Disney channel that's for sure. OH and I don't own Pocket Full Of Sunshine either :(**

**CeCe:**

_Did I say that was the first time I ever met Rocky? Well I guess that wasn't the very first time..._

Those eyes, those big brown eyes of hers. I never got to look clearly at them since she usually had her glasses on but now they're off and she is staring straight at me. Why did they look so familiar? Before I thought about it I blurted,

"Have we met"? her eyes went wide.

"Oh god she doesn't remember a thing"! The nurse looked at me with concern.

"No no no, I meant before today. I swear I've seen you somewhere Raquel". She looked over me again real hard with her eyes making me feel like I needed ice. "Hmm, now that you mention it maybe we have, oh and please call me Rocky". That did sound pretty familiar.

"You can call me CeCe". I grinned. Breaking our intense staring the nurse told us I was free to go as long as I was feeling alright. I checked my watch. Good, we haven't missed tonight's dance and announcements. I got up and hopped off the bed only to feel dizzy again. I tipped slightly toward Rocky. She caught me in her arms and straightened me back up.

"You don't look so well, maybe you should lay back down". I assured her I was okay and convinced the nurse to let me go back to the dorm to change my clothes and go to the cafeteria. "Okay but as long as Rocky goes with you" she bargained.

Rocky swung my arm over her shoulders and off we went. As she helped me down the hall I wondered why she was helping me when all I did was hurt her today. As she opened the door and lied me on her bottom bunk, I asked her to close the door so I could change. As she did so I stood up and grabbed a hold of the metal ladder to inch my way toward the dresser. I grabbed some tight gray sweatpants with the word "dance" on the back in gold and then a highlighter green T-shirt.

"Don't look until I say" I commanded. I was still not used to changing in front of people. I didn't like how small I looked. My shoulder blades stuck out and you could slightly see my rib cage and spine. I was small in other _areas_ as well. No wonder people think I'm a boy! I slid my skirt down and kicked it off and then pulled my sweatpants on. I took off my blood stained shirt and shrugged into the clean one I had picked out.

I told her I was decent and she turned around.

"Wow are you planning on directing traffic with that shirt?" Ignoring that comment I breathed,

"Look Rocky, I'm not good at apologies but I know I owe you one. I'm sorry for tripping you and breaking you glasses and for just being so mean". I looked down ashamed and than finished with "So many people assume I'm a boy but hearing it from someone as cool as you made me more upset". To my surprise she just pulled me into a hug and squeezed the breath out of me.

"It's okay I have another pair and If it makes you feel any better, I think you'd be cute no matter how you look"! I don't know if she was blushing but after that I sure was.

* * *

We made it back to the cafeteria just in time to watch the sixteen to eighteen year old's dance. The lights were dimmed a light blue. We sat down on the floor in front of the stage and were awestruck. The way these girls moved so gracefully and smooth was beautiful. Their emotion through their body movements brought tears to my eyes. I looked over at Rocky and she had tears pouring down her face. She's so cute I thought. You know in an adorable, friend kind of way.

"I want to dance just like that" Rocky whispered through her tears.

"Me too" I agreed. The dancers ended with their heads bowed and then the lights turned back to normal and they fluttered off the stage. Reese and Dakota were still on stage as they grabbed a microphone. They host too?

"We have some exciting announcements" Reese said with fake enthusiasm. I was just about to tune her out when Dakota started speaking.

"As most of you know there are different ranks you can earn while spending your time here. If you are new you are automatically a Pixie. The next three ranks goes as follows: Fairy's, Princesses, and Angels. Tomorrow you will be given the chance to improve your rank. By the end of these four weeks if you ranked to an angel you will be taught our dance and perform with the rest of us Angels. Oh and there's a possibility that the producers of the shows Shake It Up Chicago, Can You Dance, and Kids Krew will be there"! Our mouths dropped to the floor when she said this.

After they got done speaking we rushed to our dorm. Rocky plugged in her stereo and turned on Pocket Full Of Sunshine. We had 15 second dance offs where we switched off dancing. Then my favorite part came up and we both got up and danced in sync with each other and the song.

_There's a place that I go,That nobody knows, Where the rivers flow_

Our bodies flowed like water

_And I call it home, And there's no more lies, And the darkness is light_

We run to the opposite sides of the room

_And nobody cries, there's only butterflies!_

We run at each other and do a lift. I jump and Rocky catches me and spins me around. My stomach is in her face while my arms are above her head spread out like I'm flying with my head tossed back and my eyes closed. She spins a little to much, get's dizzy, and we both come crashing down on the floor with a loud Umph! Rocky got the worst of it, cushioning my fall. I push my chest of her face so she can breath and I can access the damage. I look down at her and she's starring up at me with a huge smile on her face.

"I do know you"! She chuckled.

"That felt amazing"! I shrieked. Just as our door swung open and Dakota stepped in.

"Um..I...sorry". She quickly staggered out of our dorm leaving the door open and almost on Que the twins walked by before I had a chance to get off of Rocky.

"Wow you girls are wasting no time at all". Emma snickered. "And on the floor, what a waste of two pefectly good beds". My cheeks are on fire.

"Awe be nice Emma, and you wouldn't want to try it on the floor but the bathroom stalls are much better" Kate exaggerated.

Could this room get any hotter?

"I would try anywhere with the right person". Emma revealed biting her lip and looking seductively at her twin sister.

Yup, just did.

**End of chapter 2**

**Hehee. CeCe and Rocky's moment kinda lasted a second and then was ruined by everyone. Don't Worry they'll last longer eventually. I just wanted to say thanks to FictionFan7 for giving me the idea that they should have met ****before. I got some good ideas brewing but I could always use more. I'll be writing next chapter about how the girls rank up and some ****dirty tricks the twins play on Rocky and CeCe. Sorry it's so short I promise chapter 3 will be longer. IMMA edit the crap outta this thing and it should be posted Sunday. please P.M. me or review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something You Wish For chapter 3**

"Okay we're glad you're feeling better, see you at breakfast tomorrow." Kate rushed pulling Emma out of the room with giggles.

I stood helping Rocky up, still a bit flushed about what just happened.

"You ever get the feeling the twins are like super close"? I say slowly.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"Well they just seem to love each other a lot I guess". I said still blushing.

"Of course they love each other a lot, they're twins. They are supposed to have like a crazy deep connection and stuff" she explained. Maybe it was just me who thought it was weird. I gazed out the window for a little while. The night was always my favorite. I loved watching the stars dance and twinkle around space. Then I remembered me and Rocky totally do know each other! I turned around only to quickly turn my head back at the window. Rocky had her back to me but only had her underwear on and was swaying her hips as she looked in her bag for some clothes.

"You could at least warn me"! I yell.

"Whatever". She shrugged. I thought I spotted Orion's Belt when just under it was Rocky's reflection. Her brown, slightly curled locks fell perfectly down to her bare back, bobing from side to side. I smiled until I saw her hands reach the seam of her underwear and tug. I quickly averted my eyes and stared at the moon until they began to burn . Crap, crap! I can feel it coming. A second later I'm holding my nose.

"Hey Rocky.." I began in a shaky high voice.

"Hmm" she said shrugging on a shirt.

"Umm, C-could you get a small box in my bottom drawer". I managed.

"Sure". She said walking toward my bottom drawer.

"Are you talking about these"? she asked. I regrettably looked over to find that Rocky was bent over my drawer holding the tampons over her head and wearing nothing but a shirt. I saw _**EVERYTHING!**_

* * *

I feel something cold on my forehead. I'm sitting up against the wall in our dorm and Dakota is putting a cold rag to my head. I smile and then realize that I had two tampons sticking out of my nostrils. I can never hide my shame!

"Aye there Jone's, look's like your having a rough day". She smiled wiping my face a little. _Can an 11 year old have a heart attack?_ "Uh-oh. Hye couldja get more tampons Reese"? She shouted

"I'm s-sorry". I choked.

"Hey no big deal, I used to get these all the time. Not as bad as you but I know they aren't fun". She replaced my soaked tampons with some new ones."There ya go". She hummed. I smiled and looked around.

"Where's Rocky?". I asked looking around. Dakota told me Rocky was a little freaked out so she was waiting in the hall. She helped me up and we all went out into the hallway.

"Good as new" Dakota announced. Rocky threw her arms around me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her and told her I was fine. She pushed away and held my face.

"Please don't die I'd miss you too much"! Rocky cried.

"I'm okay" I promised. She suddenly pushed her lips hard against my cheek. _Well I was okay._ My heart spasmed.

"Good" she smiled.

"Awe you two totally remind me of us when we were little". She nudged Reese. For the first time ever I saw her smile a little.

"Okay girls, get some rest you have a big day tomorrow" Reese yawned. We went back in our dorm and closed the door. I climbed up to my bed and Rocky turned off the light and climbed into hers.

"So Blue, when do you think we learned the same dance together"? I asked and was answered with a loud snore. I giggled and exhaled. Whatta day.

**Okay people so sorry I didn't update sooner my internet was down blehhh. Also super sorry for this tiny chapter. I know I keep promising the next one will be big but this time I swear it will! (I'm starting to feel like I'm talking to myself since I ****haven't gotten any reviews yet) please review or pm I need a confidence boost and some writing ideas. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**(warning, this chapter is rated M)**

**Something You Wish For chapter 4.  
**

**CeCe:**

I feel sand underneath my toes. How did I get to the beach? Where is everybody? I turn my head to see Rocky jogging to me from far away in a tiny green bikini with black polka dots.

"Rocky"! I beamed

"_CeCe_". She called. I smiled at her and waved. All of her curves were moving in-sync with the slow pace of her jogging. When did She get those! I can't believe my nose didn't burst.

"_CeCe_". Shes about ten feet away now and I can't wait for her to close the space in between us. Suddenly her face twisted into anger.

"CECE"! She screamed as she caught up to me and socked me right in the face.

"AHHHHH"! I screamed waking up to see Rocky on top of me. "Did you just slap me"? I yelled.

"Well yeah I kinda had to you were calling out my name and having another nosebleed" She defended unwrapping a tampon. I put my hand to my face and sure enough she was right but her pinning me down in my bed sure isn't helping right now.

"Were you having a nightmare? Your soaked". She said looking at me with pitiful eyes. Crap I thought looking down at my pajama pants. I did feel a little weird down there but I didn't think I wet the bed. I haven't done that since I was eight. I sighed when I found that I hadn't. "I meant in sweat". She laughed. I blushed. "So you want to talk about it"?

"Um, no not really". I lied. It's not like it's normal to have dreams about your dorm mate that make your body feel weird and sweaty.

"Well ya know you can always tell me anything right"? she asked, Penetrating her eyes into mine. I could only manage a nod. "Alright get ready you have a half an hour. I'll meet you at the cafeteria".

I got up and grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed down to the showers.

* * *

I set my towel on the counter. Each shower had a stall and a curtain. I went into it and took all my clothes off and hung them on the side of the stall. I turned the water on and sighed. It was perfect for waking me up. I started singing this little song I made up:

_Be, be, be my BFF_

_'Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I can't-think-of-words for the rest_

I started to think about Rocky as I lathered my body with soap. Why does she make me feel this way. I've never had a dream like that before. I looked down and was startled to see blood running down my leg. I blinked and tried to scrub it off. I brushed over my nether regions and flinched a little. I put my hand there again. This is what feels the hottest when I'm around her. I start to rub my hand back and forth there making me shudder. What is this feeling? After awhile my knees fell weak and I can't help but whimper. I lean my right hand and forearm against the tile wall, hang my head down and squeeze my eyes shut. All I could think about was Rocky. I was breathing harshly and I couldn't control myself. I started moving my left hand faster. Louder whimpers escaped my lips and I felt butterflies in my stomach begin to rise. I suddenly heard a noise that sounded like footsteps that made me jump.

"Hello? Is anyone there"? I asked cautiously. Suddenly my clothes were taken off the side of my shower stall. "HEY"! I screamed but it didn't help. They were out the door in seconds. "Well at least my towels still outside on the-_ Sweet baby Jehovah its gone_! I pulled back the curtain and froze inside the stall. Think, think, think. Comon' Jones. It was a bit hard collecting my thoughts. Let's see here there are fifteen dorms in hall A and if I take the back way and go around the corner I'll only have four dorms to run by to get to mine. I poke my red head out of the curtains and then cross the cold tile barefoot to the back exit of the bathroom. I was still soaking wet and the blood on my leg that I thought I wiped off was dripping and left a small trail. Where is this coming from? I have to get to my dorm. I poke my head out of the door and look both directions.

ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!

I full on sprint 5 yards down the hall wiping a lil blood from my nose. I charged around the corner and crashed into something so hard I fell and skidded on the floor. I sprang up and saw Dakota on the ground with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Son of a-

was all I could hear her say because I was at my dorm. Oddly enough the door was already slightly opened. I thew myself in and quickly shut the door behind me.

"You safe Jone's". I huffed. I put my hands on my hips and turned, only to be horrified.

"AHHHHHH"! I Screamed. Rocky was frozen there mouth open and eyes wide. I threw my arms against my unclothed body and squealed "TURN AROUND"! Rocky snapped out of it immediately slapping her hands to her eyes and turning to face the window.

We were both beat red and by that time blood was dripping down my face and legs onto the floor. "W-what are you doing here"! I asked still in shock.

"I was looking for you, you took awhile and-" She paused and then slowly asked " Why aren't you wearing anything"?

"S-someone stole my clothes". I choked with tears and blood streaming down my face. I wiped it off with my forearm. I don't know why I was crying. I think from embarrassment and my nosebleed was probably due to the rush of streaking all the way here but I can't for the life of me figure out why my legs are bleeding.

"You didn't bring a towel"? She asked.

"They took that too". I sobbed.

"Did...they do that to your back?" She grunted clinching her fists. "If they hurt you, you have to tell me". Her voice was dark and kinda scaring me. I didn't know what she was talking about until I put a hand on my lower back and flinched. Stinging pain shot through me. She swiftly walked over to my dresser avoiding looking towards my direction and grabbed my yellow plaid pants, underwear, and a gray tank top. She went to her bag and grabbed something and started to unwrap it. She took my underwear and lined it in and threw my pants and underwear at my feet.

"Put those on and turn around". She growled. Scared at her seriousness I did what she told and put them on. It felt weird and soft. After I was done I turned around and sat down holding my knees to my chest. "You ready"? She asked in a softer tone.

"Yup". I sighed nervously. I heard her come closer and could almost feel her staring at me. For some reason my back felt like it was being whipped. After a few seconds I looked over my shoulder to see Rocky clenching her jaw with a few tears streaming down her face which made my throat tight and my eyes sting. I tilted my head questioning.

**_Rocky:_**

"Your back is completely raw". I grumbled through my teeth. I took a breath in deeply trying to stay as calm as I can for her sake. I gabbed the rag we used from yesterday and poured some water from my water bottle on it. I handed it to her. "Wipe your face". I commanded. After she did so I went to the window and rung out the blood pouring fresh water on it again. I walked back to her. " I don't want to hurt you, but this might sting some" I say as calmly as I can". I start with her left shoulder blade placing the rag gently on whats bleeding. She winced and tensed up."Shhh" I soothed."Try to relax". She looked so small and frail. Her shoulder blades popped out and moved with every sharp breath she took. "Who did this to you? Who hurt you?". I repeated tentatively holding my breath.

"No one. I fell sprinting here". She winced.

_Oh thank god._ I don't think she really got my question but she would have told me if anything else went down. I may be twelve but I grew up in some messed up places. I knew about this stuff for as long as I can remember. My mom taught me all about it when I was small. I moved the rag to the middle where her spine was slightly jutting out. This is where she got the worst of it. It was bleeding pretty badly. So was a small patch on her lower back. It was time for the nurse.

"Put your arms up please". I whispered. I grabbed her gray tank top and shrugged it over her head and pulled it down in the back.

"Ow", she whined.

"Sorry" I apologized. She pulled it down in front and then I helped her up. She was really unbalanced and I was worried of her passing out again. If I carried her I might hurt her back. I crouched down and said "Okay hop on"!

"No- she started to protest but then weaved toward the left. I stood up facing my back toward her, grabbed her right arm in my right hand, reached behind me and grabbed her left leg with my other hand, and literally pulled her onto my back with a swift tug. She weighs as much as a pillow. I plowed past the meeting being held in the lobby before tryouts to make sure the person who did this saw her. The crowd of people gasped and whispered and divided to get out of the way.

"Which way is the nurse again"? I asked Reese. "She pointed to her left. "Okay. We'll be late to tryouts". She nodded and off I went. I heard a girl ask what happened to her back as I glided down the hall. I guess a tank top wasn't the best of choice but at least the culprit knows that she is hurt and that its their fault. I knock on the nurses door. Nurse Jane opens the door and sighs.

"What happened this time"? I walked in and lay CeCe on the cot with her back facing up. I told the nurse that she must have started her period but before I had a chance to tell her the rest CeCe told her she fell.

"So nurse how quick can ya fix me up, tryouts have started already". CeCe mumbled.

"I'm afraid you won't be making it to tryouts this mourning sweetie, we gotta get you patched up and rested". CeCe moved her head so she was looking at me and nurse Jane.

"I don't think you understand, today is the day we tryout to rank up from pixies to fairy's. I _**need **_to be there" She stated obviously annoyed.

"I don't think _you_ understand, I'm considering calling a parent and telling them to come get you. You are not well and you wont be dancing this mourning". I could she how crushed she was. I told her I would stay here with her but she insisted that if she couldn't be a fairy than I should. Fighting back tears I left the room.

* * *

Ten minutes into tryouts my hearts already pounding. It felt weird to be here without CeCe. I touched the blood that was left on my shirt from her. I went up to Dakota.

"Can I check up on her"? She nodded and I sprinted down the hall. I knocked on the door but no one answered, so I let myself in. Nurse Jane must be at lunch. CeCe was on her side. They had taken her shirt off and wrapped her in ace bandage that wrapped around her chest and some of her lower back but her mid-drift was completely exposed. It's pretty chilly in here. I grabbed a cotton sheet by her feet and put it over her body. I stood there just looking at her for awhile. She's so fragile. I feel like I have to protect her or else she shatter into a million pieces. She's so beautiful with her fiery bangs covering her face and her light red lips slightly parted. I found myself leaning in and stoking the hair out of her face._ What am I doing? I __couldn't kiss her right now. Why do I even want to?_ My heart started to beat so hard I was afraid it would wake her up but her lips were so perfect. I closed the gap and pressed lips against hers as lightly as I could. I pulled back and brushed her face one more time and left skipping down the hallway back to rehearsal room.

**CeCe:**

After Rocky and Nurse Jane left I cried for a good ten minutes until I heard knocking on the door. I didn't want anyone to know I was crying like a baby so I pretended I was asleep.

* * *

**Ugh okay I'm done. It's two thirty in the mourning and I have to get up early and go to my early. I'm sorry to leave ya on a cliff but you all know I update fast so don't sweat it. It literally took me two hours to edit this because my Damn ****computer doesn't have spell check. I wasn't planning on stopping there but I promised you a chapter and I completely ran out of brain juice. I made this chapter bigger and had Rocky's POV for the first time. Tell me whatcha think about ****everything. It was my first time making a lemony scene too so sorry if it's not all good n stuff. blehhh night people. Happy summer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something You wish for chapter five**

**CeCe: **

I closed my eyes right as someone walked in. They covered me in the sheet that was at the foot of my bed. It _was_ a little chilly in there. A small hand stroked my hair out of my face. I felt their breath getting closer. Cinnamon? It's Rocky. She always chews cinnamon gum! While I was deciding on whether to open my eyes or not I felt her lips press against mine. I was surprised but I didn't move. She was so gentle about it and it took all my effort not to grab her hair and kiss her back when she pulled away. It was over too fast and she left the room. I opened my eyes and touched my fingers to my lips...Rocky Blue just kissed me!

**Rocky:**

I was beaming when I got back to tryouts. Thinking about CeCe made me dance better. It was like I was floating. She makes me feel like I can fly. After about a half an hour Reese told everyone to take five. I walked off to the side and chugged all the remaining liquid out of my bottle. Just then Emma strolled up to me and not far behind was Kate. They really are inseparable aren't they? Kate smiled and Emma smirked.

"So, how'd your friend like her shower? Emma sneered. For some reason it took me awhile to get this comment. I must have flashed 4 different emotions on my face before I settled with pure rage. My heart raced and I didn't know that I punched Emma in the mouth until she was on the floor with her lip bleeding. She pushed herself back up and I got in her face. I may only be twelve but I am already 5"5 and I naturally have a strong build. Before I could get my second blow in, Emma's fist made contact with my left head snapped back but I stayed on my feet. I charged at her again only to be grabbed and have my arms be held back while Emma was being pulled back by her sister.

"What have you done Emma"? Kate barked.

"Let go of me"! I screamed and fought but Reese had a firm grip on me and I knew she wasn't letting go. "Are you proud Emma? She's eleven you bitch"! I fumed with angry tears as Reese drug me out of the room.

She pushed me out the door and harshly spat, "Fighting is unacceptable here and you will not be ranking up today. Stay out here for the rest of the tryouts". She sighed and then went back into the rehearsal room. I was still furious! I took off down the hall sprinting as fast as I could. My head was pounding. I stopped before I got to the nurses room and started yell. Punching and kicking the wall.

**CeCe:**

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the wall. I shot up when I thought I heard a familiar voice, but they were screaming so I couldn't quite tell if it was her. I flew off the bed,threw on this gown the nurse gave me, (since I was just wraps, underwear, and socks) and crashed into the door from sliding into it. My heart broke when I opened it. Rocky had her face against the wall with her teeth and fists clenched pounding it and grunting with tears coming out of her tightly shut eyes. Even though she was frightening I still walked up behind her and tightly held her, pressing my cheek against her shoulder blade.

"I'm s-sorry". She choked.

"Shh it's alright come on". I cooed softly, pulling her inside of the room. I set her on the bed and hopped on next to her hugging her side. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Did you not rank up"? I asked softly.

"No, I mean yes but that's not why I'm upset" she breathed.

I turned her face toward mine and wiped her tears off. She hissed and that's when I saw her eye. It was darkened and there was a small cut right above it. I gasped.

"Well I found the person who stole your clothes". She confessed. I held her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Rocky I don't care about that person, all I care about is you, and you got hurt because of me". Still holding her face I leaned up and kissed the cut above her eye.

"CeCe it's not your-mhhph!

I pressed my lips against hers cutting her off. Rocky froze but after another second she relaxed a little and kissed back. I gentaly pushed her back into the bed and broke away as I stared in her eyes just a few inches away.

"Do you feel this"? I said grabbing her hand and putting it on my chest. "My hearts gonna explode". Rocky sat up and flipped us over so that she was above me. She kissed me deeply and while doing so she grabbed my hand and put it on her chest wich made my cheeks turn red because she actually had boobs. She broke away.

"Mine too". She whispered and then plopped down next to me intertwining our hands.

"So what do we do"? I asked.

"What do you mean"? She replied.

"Well I mean we can't like each other right? I don't know what this feeling is but, it can't be what I think it is".

"Why not"? Rocky asked looking at me.

"Because girls can only feel that way for guys". I blurted.

"You have such a child's mind". Rocky stated bluntly letting go of my hand which instantly felt cold.

"Well I'm only eleven, and lately I don't know what's going on with me! I had a dream last night about you and I woke up feeling...sweaty and wet". Rocky's face turned bright red when I said this. "Crap did I say something wrong? I don't know anything or why you make me feel that way all the time. Sorry". I looked away. "The nurse said I started my period today. I thought my legs were just bleeding...I'm so stupid".

"No your fine, CeCe"?

"Hmm"?

"Have you ever had "The Talk" with your parents"?

"Well its just my mom and we never get to talk since shes always working". Rocky smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Okay, I'll just tell you that when your around eleven or twelve your body reacts to certain things in a different way than it used to".

"Does sometimes it feel like there's a million butterflies about to explode in your stomach and you have the sudden urge to pee because that's how I felt in the shower this mourning when I was thinking about you too much". There was a long pause. I looked over at Rocky and she had her hands over her mouth and was beat red. "Crap I did it again didn't I"? She nodded with her hands still over her mouth. "Sorry".

* * *

**Okay people again this was supposed to be longer but I'm lazy. I think this chapters M bu****t the next one defiantly will be. I gotta lot in store. thanks for all the reviews. gimme more! :) hehe that rhymed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Something You Wish For chapter 6.,**

**ahhhh so sorry it took me forever to update! It's summer. been kinda busy. I re-edited chapter 4 and 5 and added some things like how CeCe **

**started her pieriod :P So if you want to go back and re-read those you can.**

**Rocky:**

It took awhile for me to gain my ability to speak. She really doesn't know much about adolescence. I don't know everything either since I started just a few months ago. I took my hands off my face and looked at her.

"CeCe, you're so sweet and innocent minded". I hummed as I stroked her face. Her smile turned into a pained frown as she grabbed her stomach.

"Owwww"! She cried.

"Have you had any aspirin"? I asked.

"No I haven't eaten anything". She grumbled. Wow this nurse is a big slacker.

"I'll go get you a sandwich, It's lunch time anyway". I got up from the bedside but before I could leave CeCe grabbed my hand.

"Please don't get into anymore fights okay"? She pleaded with her big brown eyes. I nodded, left the room, and walked quickly to the cafeteria.

I grabbed two sandwiches and started at the door only to be blocked by Kate. I was about to shove her into it but I remembered that CeCe told me not to fight anymore.

"Move your ass before I kick it like your sad sister's". I growled.

"Woah, woah I don't want to start anything. I want to fix this mess my sister made. I had nothing to do with what Emma did to your cute little friend.

Sometimes she get's jealous". Kate sighed.

"Her name is CeCe".

"What if I told you that you and CeCe could rank up to fairy's tonight". My eyes lit up.

"What's the catch"? I eyed her suspiciously.

"You see, It's not just Reese and Dakota who give rank ups. Me and Em can too but so far we haven't seen anyone with the drive and passion, that is until I saw what you did for your little- I mean CeCe this mourning". She smiled. I couldn't believe she was saying all this.

"What is it we have to do to rank up" I asked.

"All you have to do is prove that you want it. If your in, meet me and Emma at 8:00 in our dorm. Oh and don't forget to bring you're cute little CeCe".

"Whatever". I said nonchalantly pretending I didn't care. I walked around her and pushed the door open.

"We'll be waiting". Kate called out just as the door closed.

I rushed back to the nurses office but CeCe wasn't in there. Nurse Jane looked up from her paper work and told me that she sent her to our dorm but she still had to rest and change her bandages again tonight. I ran down hallway A to our dorm.

* * *

**CeCe:**

"Dumb nurse Jane makin me stay out of everything". I complained to no one as I dragged my feet back to our dorm. As I went in I changed into some gym shorts and a big black T shirt that fell off my left shoulder. I climbed into Rocky's bed because getting to mine felt impossible. Maybe top bunk wasn't a good idea after all. I rolled onto my stomach face down into Rocky's pillow and inhaled deeply. Mmm Cinnamon and vanilla. I began dozing off until Rocky burst into the room.

"We can still be Fairy's"! she huffed.

"What! How"? I gasped propping myself up on my elbow.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure we should do it. I ran into Kate while I was out and she said if we want to rank up we should meet her and Emma after

dinner."She said handing me a turkey sandwich. I inhaled it like a vacuum.

"We are definitely gon do it." I mumbled stuffing another half of sandwich into my mouth. "Mmmmh I love cheddar and turkey".

"Gross I can't stand meat". She scowled.

"You don't eat meat"? I grumbled through my second half of sandwich. "You're totally missin out".

"So are you sure you're up for this? I don't know what the twins are planning, they just said we have to prove that we want it". Rocky said.

"We both want it more than anything. To dance on TV is like a dream come true for us. We have to do everything we can to rank up". I told her as I

gulped down some water. Rocky nodded. She looked pretty exhausted I patted the side of the bed and she sat down with a groan and put her head in her lap.

"I'm so tired". She grumbled. I rubbed her back.

"Do you want to sleep with me"? I said quietly.

"What"! Rocky choked as she sat up.

"You said you were tired. It's not like you'll miss anything anyway since you can't rank up today".

"Oh". She sighed blushing. She's so adorable when she blushes. "I guess that's true". She yawned and crawled up to the head of the bed. She closed her eyes and was out like a rock. I traced my finger along her bruised eye. Rocky's the bravest person I know. It was then I realized that I'm dragging her down with me and that's the last thing I want to happen. I gotta be tough and if I can't make it I at least want her to.

* * *

**Rocky:**

There's a bunch of bright lights. I looked around and noticed that I'm sitting on a stage. I'm wearing a tethered off white tunic and on my ankles and wrists where cuffs with chains connecting them together that were only about a foot long which made it a struggle to maneuver. I pushed myself up with my hands.

"I've been thinking of what I should do with you". I turned around and was stunned. CeCe was standing over me. She had white feather wings that where each four feet in length and where covered in speckles of red. She had on a tan shirt and tights. Her hair was more fiery than ever, blazing even.

"You've become an angel. I knew you could do it". I exclaimed.

"I've surpassed all the angels. I've now earned the title the Red Harpy". She smirked and then lowered her head and began to slowly circle around me crossing her feet as she did, like a jaguar circles its prey. I was too memorized by her beauty to be scared. Smoke began to rise from her body but her blazing eyes were still locked on mine, paralyzing me. "Do you want me"? She sang.

I was speechless. Suddenly I was swooped off my feet onto the floor with claws around my neck. My arms were chained above my head and my feet were still chained together. I felt her lips graze my jaw line. They were hot. She chuckled as I hissed from pain. Her other hand ran claws up my inner thigh as I squirmed. Why was it so hot? I felt her breath in my ear as she whispered "Tell me you want me". I hesitated and I guess that was too long for her. She growled and bit down on my ear. I wailed. I couldn't understand why I had liked the way she made me hurt.

"I want you CeCe, I want-

My pleading was cut off by her ferocious lips. They were scolding but I loved them. Just as I began accepting her twisted way of love I started to feel like I couldn't breath. My chest started to ache. I tried to pull away for some air but CeCe had too firm of a grip on me. Just Then CeCe's wings became engulfed in flames and she was sucking away all my oxygen.

I woke up gasping, sweating, and suffocating in my pillow. I quickly flipped myself over and inhaled deeply. I heard giggling and looked down. CeCe was sitting crossed legged at the foot of my bed smiling at me.

"What"? I breathed tiredly.

"Guess I'm not the only one that talks in her sleep". she laughed. I turned beat red.

"You should have woke me up". I grumbled.

"How could I, you were so cute. "I want you CeCe". She mocked in a lower tone. I chucked my pillow at her face and she fell off the bed laughing. I got up, swiped some clothes out of my drawer. I put on my spare glasses and opened the door.

"Where are you going"? She asked.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll meet you at the cafeteria". I mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take one with you"? She giggled again. My face went hot and I slammed the door.

What the hell was that? I thought to myself. CeCe is making me have some messed up dreams that_ I_ can't even understand. I got in the shower and turned it on without waiting for it to heat up first. I shivered. It felt nice. I was so hot that it felt as though the cold water would turn to steam as it hit my skin. Maybe this will keep my mind off that insane dream. I kinda felt bad for acting so grumpy when I woke up but who would want to be laughed at after waking up from some twisted sexy nightmare? I needed to be alone to gather my thoughts a bit. Besides I can't be out of it because we'll soon have to meet up with Emma and Kate. Oh joy.

* * *

**Lol Rocky woke up on the wrong side of the bed.**

**so I have some pretty cool pictures of Bella and Zendaya I found but I don't own them and I don't know if I'll get sued or something if I **

**upload them. But I still think it's pretty cool that you can have pics now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Something You Wish For Chp. 7**

**CeCe:**

I kinda felt bad as I walked alone to the cafeteria in my jammies. I don't know much about flirting. Heck, I don't know much about anything. Maybe I should try a different approach. I smiled inwardly as I thought of all the good ideas of being cute and flirty. I walked through the cafeteria doors and grabbed two heaps of mashed potatoes, green beans, some turkey for me, and a salad for Rocky. She'd have to forgive me now. I sat down next to the desserts and dug in.

A few minutes later, as I was about to get my seconds, Rocky sat down across from me.

"Mmm apple cinnamon this time" I accidentally said out loud.

"You like it, its new". She mumbled looking down at her food. "Thanks" she sighed.

"A- are you mad? I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh or anything I was just trying to-"

"I'm not mad at all". She sighed."This whole thing is just as new to me and frankly, it's freaking me out a little". She looked really worried.

"S'okay we-"

"Is it okay"? She snapped. She shook her head and harshly whispered "Maybe you were right when you said we can't like each other".

Her words felt like a punch in the stomach. I fought back tears and the mashed potatoes beginning to churn in my stomach. Speak. Say something CeCe, anything! I began to build words in my brain just as Dakota inconveniently sat down next to me. I opened my mouth to object but the only thing that came out was mashed potatoes and the rest of my dinner right on Dakota's lap. I burst into tears and ran out the door as fast as I could.

* * *

I sobbed in my pillow. Why am I so weak and vulnerable? I'm so easily broken. I grabbed the pillow from my face and pressed it into my stomach.

"Ughhh! Why am I even here"! I sobbed.

"You're here to dance". A voice said.

I looked over the side of my bed and saw Kate standing by the door looking at me sympathetically.

"You don't have to worry about anything besides dancing, okay cutie pie"? She smiled at me. I smiled back and wiped the tears from my face. "I'll help you too, starting right now" she gestured out the door. I climbed down and hugged her. I wasn't sure why, I just needed a hug. We walked back to dorm three. Rocky was already in there staring down Emma.

**Rocky:**

I felt so angry at myself for not chasing after CeCe. The look on her face was crushing. I finally moved after about ten minutes. Kate tapped me on the shoulder and told me to come with her and Emma. On the way to their dorm Emma was shooting me these looks that made me want to punch the smirk right off her face. I'm pretty nervous for what they had planned for us to do. Us, is she she even going to come now?

We arrived at dorm three right across from our dorm leaders. I was glad their dorm was only three feet away just in case I need to run and get help.

Kate went to find CeCe and left me and Emma there. I looked her up and down.

"If you want your right eye to match your left, I'd be happy to oblige" She growled.

"Why are you so jealous"? I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Ha, what of you"? She snorted.

"No idiot, of CeCe"! I stated bluntly furrowing my eye brows. She looked really mad at first and I thought she was gonna punch my face again but her expression changed and she look really sad.

"I've seen Kate look at her. She has that look that she always get's when she wants something". I looked down in confusion.

"What are you talking about"? I asked, scared to find out the answer.

"You're so clueless, Kate wants you're girlfriend. I can't see why, but what Kate wants she gets and she'll find anyway to get it". She answered. I took a step back and sat on the bed silently. I couldn't think of any words to say, I just stared blankly at her.

"It's all a game to her, she loves to play. I'm hoping tonight I could change her mind".

I heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was until I heard her voice.

"So what are we gonna do"? CeCe asked.

* * *

**Ahhhh sorry I haven't updated in forever! I promise The next chapter will be long and I'll work on it all weekend. Keep reading the next chapter will be super leamony tehee...REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

******(wrote 2 chapter's in 1 night thx to all the reviews keep em comin! :)**

**Something To Wish For Chp. 8**

**CeCe:**

"We need you to get the master key from the leaders dorm". Kate announced.

"What? NO! _Absolutely_ not"! Rocky yelled.

"Well I'll do it for you because _I'm _nice". I said glaring at Rocky.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm trying not to get us kicked out of here! What do you even need it for anyways and how are we-"

"Calm down" Kate huffed. " I got it all worked out. While I distract Dakota and Reese_ you _two go in and get the key and get out. By mourning Emma will return it while they're at rehearsal and I'll announce that you have ranked up to fairy's if it all goes smoothly". I was so pumped.

"You still didn't tell us why you need the master key"? Rocky asked cautiously. Kate walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Because me and Emma want to go where no twin has _ever _gone before". She sang in that voice that made those butterflies in my stomach. Rocky scrunched up her face and I laughed.

* * *

Kate opened the door just when Reese was about to go in her dorm.

"Hey Reese I wanted to talk to you and Dakota about some issues we have with our next dance routine. Could you come in here and help us sort it out"? She lied perfectly. As soon as Reese walked in Emma pushed us out, gave us a nod, and closed the door in our faces. I Ran into the off limits dorm and started searching for the key. I Looked behind me and Rocky was still frozen in the hallway. I grabbed her and drug her in shutting the door softly behind me.

"It has to be in here somewhere". You search under the bed and I'll search the drawers. I started through their drawers looking at a bunch of cute underwear wondering what they'd look like on Rocky. "Found it"! I whispered and silently clapped until I heard a vibrating sound under the bed like a cell phone followed by Rocky gasping.

"YUCK!" She yelled.

"Shhhh!". I whispered. That's when I heard footsteps. I grabbed the key. Rocky scrambled out from under the bed and looked at me panickly. I quickly looked around and pointed to the closet. Rocky ran around the bed and I flung myself over it and reached for the opposite side of the closet that Rocky had and opened it. Once we were in, we tried to close it at the same time and broke the hinge so each side of the closet door was stuck open about 2 inches. Luckily it covered us and we had a little light to see each other and to see if the coast is clear. We sat down.

"Ouch". I said as I reached under me and pulled out what looked like a weirdly shaped purple stick. I examined it further "Hey I think my mom has one of these, except not as big and without a belt". Rocky looked over at me and her eyes went wide. She smacked it out of my hands. "Ow" I pouted.

"Shhh" she shushed just as the door knob turned. I stiffened a little. Dakota came in the room wearing nothing but a blue towel. She was soon followed in by Reese who was complaining about our dance number we had in a few days.

"You smell nice". Reese said in a voice that I'd never heard from her before. She actually didn't sound like she hated everything.

"Thanks, Its better than vomit". She laughed. That stung. "I feel bad for that little one maybe I should go and visit her". She said. Oh god they'll wonder where we are, I thought. Then something happened that I totally wasn't predicting. Reese put her hand on Dakota's shoulder and kissed her. It was the longest kiss I'd ever seen. While they were kissing she lightly pushed the blonde toward the bed and pinned her down as they fell revealing Dakota's left boob. It just got really hot in this closet. I looked over at Rocky panickly and she looked at me with sorry eyes like she knew what was coming but couldn't stop it.

I looked back out of the crack and saw that the towel that Dakota had on was throw to the floor. My site was just level enough to see the side of her naked body. I didn't know whether I should be sad about that or not. The butterflies in my stomach were coming back as Dakota moaned when Reese kissed down her body. Reese stopped suddenly she got up and started to head towards the closet. I froze and held my breath.

"Wait". Dakota huffed and Reese halted. "I want you to use those hot lips instead". Reese smiled and walked to the foot of the bed and stripped down to her underwear before crawling up towards Dakota. Dakota had slid her knees up and now had Reese's head in between them. "Mm-mm yeah". I felt a nosebleed coming on.

I didn't realize I was rubbing that same spot that I had in the shower until I heard Rocky gasp and then I knew that somehow it was wrong of me. Rocky scooted closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. "You don't have to stop CeCe". She whispered in my ear and grabbed my hand and put it towards the place that yearned for attention. She started doing the same thing to herself except she had her hand down her red sophies. I did the same and put my hand in my gym shorts. We both looked out of the closet.

"Oooh God Reese" She exhaled. "Yes, YES"! the blonde screamed and grabbed locks of Reese's red hair. I heard Rocky grunt a little and looked over to see her body tightened up. Seeing that made the butterflies build up. I felt blood trickle down my lip. Even though it felt like I was going to explode I couldn't stop."Fuuck"! Dakota cried and violently clinched the sheets. Thats when the butterflies in my stomach released. Every part of my body flexed. My back arched and I threw my head up against the wall and gasped.

"Ughn-Rocky smacked her hand against my mouth. I closed my eyes and felt like I was flying into darkness.

I opened them and it was mourning and I was in Rocky's bed in our dorm with a tampon in my nose.

* * *

**I'm sure you could guess what Rocky found under the bed. Lol Review please tell me if you liked this chapter I'm not used to making scenes like this. Also ****pm me for ideas to I would appreciate that a ton! -D-dawg!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Something to dance for chpt 9.**

**Rocky:**

I always want to have control. If I don't feel like I can be in control of certain sintuation I leave. But right now I couldn't. I was stuck in this closet with the person that I've been trying to run away and hide my feelings from. I don't know why I'm so afraid. I think it's because love is something that I can't control and I'm so scared of that. Right now I'm already losing control of myself. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on things to distract me. 782,589 plus 523,141 equals-

"Mmmm yeah".Dakota moaned. Oh god, how could I not be turned on right now? Maybe CeCe could calm me down. I'm sure she's confused at all of this. I feel terrible that she has to be here, I knew this was a bad idea! I was in trouble as soon as I opened my eyes. I Looked at CeCe and almost died. The dim yellow light made her staring brown eyes glow and her hair catch fire. Her checks were flushed with red and the face she was making was so hot. On top of Dakotas moaning CeCe was timidly touching her self. I gasped from the overwhelming feeling of desire and gave up all hopes of control.

The rest of the night was a hot blur. After I came I watched CeCe reach her climax. It must of been her first time because she blacked out afterwords. Luckily Reese convinced Dakota to go and take a shower with her and that gave me time to pick up CeCe and escape. I knocked on the twins dorm. Kate opened up the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Here's your damn key". I growled throwing it at her. Before she could say anything to piss me off I turned and quickly walked down the hall back to our dorm. I layed CeCe down on my bed as gently as I could, climbed up to her bunk, and silenly cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up at 6:00. Breakfast doesn't start till seven so prepared to take a shower. I went to my drawer and grabbed my glasses off of it along with a pink miniskirt and green leggings and an off white grapic tee with a pink tutu on the front. I felt slightly relaxed after my shower. I dressed, and went to the cafeteria.

I tried to eat fast so I could go straight to rehursals. I'm aware that I'm avoiding her but I don't understand why. I threw my plate away and sped toward the lobby outside the dance room. I guess I went to fast because there was CeCe sleepily dragging her feet down the hall in that over sized pajama shirt she wears.

"Good mourning" She mumbled and embraced me warmly. I pushed her off and she rubbed her eyes and grinned. I looked down at the floor. "So uh, I had an amazing time last night, did you? It was almost like a dream" she bashfully laughed. I don't want to tell her I had an amazing time even though I did. I can't ever let us go that far again. I can't lose control anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about". I lied before I even realised it.

"What? What do you mean"? She choked.

"Whatever you thought we did must have been a dream". I answerd still not looking up. I could only imagine the look of pain in her eyes and it made mine begin to tear up.

"Why would you- h-how could you?" She stammered at a lost of words.

I turned and began to walk away but she grabbed on to the back of my shirt.

"Let go of me". I warned.

"But I-I love you"! She divulged and got infront of me.

"No you don't"! I wispered trying to make her lower her raw voice.

"Please" she begged and grabbed my face. "Don't be afraid to love me back" She pleaded and pressed her lips against mine. She held on so desperatly that it seemed if she were to let go she'd fall off a cliff. I shoved her away and she fell. As I walked over her she let out a heart wrenching sob that sounded like she had been stabbed. I quickened my pace and fought the tears that were fluding my eyes.

* * *

**CeCe:**

I tucked into a ball and sobbed into my knees in the middle of the hallway. The kind of pain I feel seems uncurable. No amount of medicine or thearopy can heal my shreded heart. Just as I was about to plunge into a pit if despair, someone patted my back causing me to flinch at the sudden sting.

"Ouch" I wimperd.

"Oh sorry I forgot about that" Kate apologized rubbing my shoulder.

"It's- s-starting to hurt again". I heaved. "I forgot to change the bandages last n-night".

"I'll help you change them. I have some extra guaze from when I skimmed my knee practicing on the stage". She smiled at me and held out her hand. I grabbed it and stood up. As we got into the dorm the tears were flowing out again. My whole body was being beaten with sobs. "Your'e better off without her you know, now you can focus on dance. I can teach you everything you need to know to rank up". She purred as she grabbed wraps and guaze fom her bottom drawer.

"Will you take your shirt off". She asked innocently as her blue eyes beamed.

"Okay, but I...

"Don't worry you dont have to face me". She cooed as she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. "Okay turn around and put your'e hands on the wall". I giggled.

"That's what my mom says when she arrests people". I said as I turned around and put my hands on the wall.

"Well I do have handcuffs". She laughed as she started to unwrap my bandages from the bottom. Maybe Kate isn't so bad."Yuck, it's looking pretty nasty . Would you mind if I put some anticeptic cream on it"? She asked when she was finished. I told her it was fine and as she went to get some. I couldn't help shivering a little. I felt exposed without my wraps and wearing nothing but gym shorts.

"Alright I'm going to put start putting it on now okay" I said looking behind my shoulder. My smile faded as I saw her take of her shirt and I stared with my jaw droped at the size of her huge-

"Like them"? She teased letting her long blonde hair down. I gulped,

"W-why did you take your shirt off"?

"I don't want to get blood on it". She stated.

I turned and a minute later she started gently rubbing the cream on my back. It hurt a little at first but after awhile it started feeling good and I relaxed.

"Do you like this"? She asked in a familiar tone.

"Yes". I breathed. She lightly kissed me on the nap of my neck and continued for a few minutes. I chuckled as she rubbed my sides.

"You're beautiful" She wispered and blew down my back, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. She wrapped me back up with fresh bandages. I turned around and smiled at her. Her sapphire eye's were blazing now. She gently pressed into me pushing my back against the wall.

"Ow, what are you doing"? I squeaked.

"I want you". She breathed crashing her lips into mine. That's what Rocky was moaning in her dreams. I imagined Kate was her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back fiercely. I grabbed her golden locks and pulled on them a little. She moaned and broke away. She grabbed my waist and swung me onto her bed. She took her grey skinny jeans off, revealing black lace panties that matched her bra, and pinned me down.

"Tell me you want to learn".She began to kiss up my collar bone while slowly reaching her hands under my wraps that were covering my chest. That's a new feeling. She started to rub. "Your nipples are already hard you naughty girl". She laughed. Sucking on the side of my neck she slid her right hand down my shorts. Oh god I'm gonna go into overload.

"W-wait the butterflies"! I gasped but it was too late. My body violently jolted and flexed and I was out.

* * *

**AHHHH! Why didn't anyone tell me my sentences were spaced so hideously I would have fixed them sooner! They're fixed now,so sorry about that. So kate took advantage of CeCe's vulnerability. She's pretty looney nutty if ya ask me. OH and don't worry I'm totally gonna write when CeCe and Rocky are older. In next few chapters things are gonna start pickin up pretty fast. Thank you for all your sugguestions and reveiwers REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE :D and pm me whenever cuz i get bored n stuff :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thought I'd speed this up as much as I can I just don't like writing to much in 1 chapter and I'm also running out of ideas! Lol I'm in love :D**

* * *

**CeCe:**

My life was a blur from the time I was with Kate up until the our final performance. Kate taught me everything from endurance to body positions, _and I'm not Just talking about dance. _The days flew by. Me and Rocky didn't talk to each other or eat lunch together. The way she looked at me told me she was hurt at what I was doing, but what other choice did she leave me with? I put all the hurt I felt into my dancing. Rehursal after rehursal we were rising above the rest, spilling our hearts out onto the floor. Dakota and Reese noticed us throughout the weeks.

On the night we finally ranked up to angels, they told us about a dance called When Angels Sin. Its about these enslaved angels that are forced to dance for their captor Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. They're chained together with no hopes of escape until one coragous angel named Livanna finds a way to break the chains and free all the other angels while Persephone sleeps. As the other angels escape Persephone wakes up. Just as Livanna leaps to fly away with the rest of the angels she had freed, Persephone grabs hold of one of her wings and tears it off. Livanna crashes to the dirt and Persephone tears off her remaining wing. As Livanna bleeds out onto the ground she cries out her last words "Doth an angel die but hath not sin, she will rise once again"and with that she dies hoping to become a human once more.

Ironically they told me to audition for Livanna, and wanted Rocky to be Persephone. After a few days of practice with Kate I had the routine down. But when I auditioned with Rocky it was like a whole different routine When we dance together I feel every emotion with every movement we take. It's like the most intimate thing I've ever done with her. Near the end of the routine after she had maimed me of flight I lay there with my arm outstretched. I closed my eyes and went limp.

"Wow you nailed it"! Dakota said with her eyes glistening.

"Well done, your going to be the stars of the finally". Reese exclaimed. I jumped up and shrieked and smiled at Rocky. Her body was trembling and tears were streaming down her checks. I went to hug her but she ran out of the room. I almost forgot that she doesn't want anything to do with me.

**Rocky:**

I've been so stupid. I had her but instead of loving her I crushed her. I'm so selfish because even though I act like I don't care, I do and I want her. I just don't know how to apologize for hurting her so bad. I wish I could start over. I went straight to our dorm aftoier our audition. It practically wasn't ours anymore since she never was here. Sometimes she wouldn't even sleep here at night. I bet she's off dng who knows what with Kate. I sighed and collapsed face down on my bed. It was lunch time but I didn't feel like eating. I can't believe I'm saying this but I almost feel bad for Emma. She's looked so down lately. I sat up when an idea flashed in my head. Me and Emma are both so miserable that maybe she'd help me get CeCe back!

I rushed out the door to the lunch room. Emma was sitting on the very corner of the table that Kate and CeCe were sitting at pushing a tomato around with a fork on her plate. I marched straight up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the desserts making sure CeCe and Kate noticed.

"What do you want"? Emma muttered which surprised me because I was preparing to defend myself from a punch.

"I need your help" I whispered.

"Why the hell do you think I'd help you"? She growled.

"Because we both want someone". I sighed. She thought for a minute and just as I thought she was about to decline she grabbed my hand and ran me out the door. She took me to the rehursal room, pushed me into the prop closet, and left the door open a crack. I looked around in the closet. It was about 6 feet long and 5 feet wide. Filled with colorful costumes and wigs of all sorts.

"Hey what was your pl-

I stopped mid-sentence as I turned and looked at Emma with her shorts on the floor and taking her arms out of her shirt.

"Hurry up and undress, they'll be here soon". She snapped as I stared at her belly ring. I never really noticed how beautiful Emma was because I hated her so much. Her straight long blonde hair, perfect build, and beauty was unreal. I snapped out of it and and unbuttoned my yellow checkered button up. I fumbled with the button on my pants but I couldn't get it open. Why am I so shaky? It's not like me and Emma are actual planning on...

"Uhm, w-we arn't gonna-

"Christ you haven't even taken your pants off yet? I have to do all the work"! She sighed while un-zipping my pants and pulling down to my ankles revealing my hello kitty undies. I started to untie my purple hightop converse when I heard footsteps. I stopped and looked at Emma.

"We need to make noise". She whispered. I stood there not knowing what to do and she rolled her eyes and crashed her lips into mine. She pushed my back into a shelf. That's going to bruise. While kissing me she pushed everything off the shelf and lifted me onto it. I didn't realize she was so strong for how petite she was. "I'm gonna make you feel so good"! She growled biting down on my neck. I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut. For some reason the pain was pleasurable. Why do I like pain?!

"W-wait Emma I-I can't do this with you, I'm in love with-

"Rocky"? A familiar voice rung in my ears. I opened my eyes to see CeCe and Kate at the door.

"Kate, what are you doing here? Rehursel doesn't start until 1:00"! Emma gasped.

"What the fuck Emma! Since when are you into other people"? Kate fumed.

"Is this what you two have been planning all along"? CeCe accused with tear filled eyes. "All you had to do was tell me you were in love with her". She grieved.

"Oh god CeCe that's not it at all! Emma totally came onto me, I-

"Pick up your clothes Emma, you and I are gonna have a long talk in our dorm". Kate scolded. Emma skipped out of the closet, clothes in hand, she smiled and gave me a wink and that's when I understood. CeCe stood there looking at the wall while I buttoned up my shirt and pulled my pants up. When I was done I grabbed her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes.

"CeCe I want to tell you that-

"Hey you guys are early" Dakota beamed. She's lucky that looks couldn't kill because I gave her the death stare.

* * *

**This little angel dance mini story I made up was pretty fun. Livanna is an O.C. I found out her name meant rise again. Sry the chaps kinda short I felt I needed to update. Review please! Next chapter will be final dance! It will be much longer too :) and I need ideas. I got some good ones brewing in my brain too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**nuh-uh, I am not getting** **eatin by zombies TAH-NIGHT! -Lump Space Princess.**

**Tehee watched the Hunger Games for the 5th time and still cried my eyes out. This chap is a bit of a song fic**

**Somthing You Wish For chapter 11**

**Rocky:**

The last couple rehursals were brutal. Letting CeCe die like that didn't feel right with me maiming her hopes of freedom and escape. The worst part is the irony of it all. I might as well tear off her wings since I already tore out her heart. It's almost as if dakota and Reese knew I would be a huge bitch and do nothing as she cries out from the pain that I've caused her. The one thing I do feel wrong about is leaving her there. Leaving her to bleed out and die alone, when all I want is to cry out with her and hold her for her last moments because I feel so terrible for hurting her. But I don't. Everytime she reaches her hand out and closes her eyes I don't grasp it before she goes limp. That's not what Persephone does. Persephone doesn't ache inside for murdering Livanna. She doesn't feel guilty. She doesn't have a heart, but I do and that's what makes leaving her to suffer and die so hard.

The night before the finale. I was sitting in my bed when I realised this is all going to be over tomarrow night. We may never see each other again.

"CeCe"? I wispered. I was answered with the sound of her slow breathing. My eyes began to burn. "I love you CeCe". I croaked with silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

**CeCe:**

I woke up and felt a little sad. Todays a huge day. We only have mourning practice because they don't want to work us too hard for tonight. I should be excited. My mom and Flynn will be here along with the sponcers but more importantly this could be the last time I'll see Rocky. I know she might not care about me but I still care about her. When I was with Kate there wasn't a moment that past that I wasn't thinking about Rocky. I don't even know why I spent time with Kate to begin with. I was just hoping that she'd fill the void that was left. I wish things had gone differently.

I looked over my bedside to see if Rocky had gone off yet like she does every mourning. To my surpize she was dead asleep. I climbed down and kneeled at her bedside. She blinked her eyes open and smiled at me.

"Hey sleepy bear". I hummed. Her eyes had dark circles under them like she was restless.

"Is this a dream"? She yawned.

"No" I giggled. Just then the door slammed open and Reese stormed in.

"Girls! It's ten O'clock have you sierously been sleeping through your last rehursal"?! She shouted. Boy this was the maddest I've seen her, and Reese is always mad. Rocky's eye's went wide.

"What! Ten? That can't be right!" She shoot up and started to change out of her pj's. Our good moments don't last very long anymore do they? That would probly be our last good moment ever.

I went to the showers and blew off mourning rehursal. They couldn't replace me this far into it anyways. I went outside and sat against a big oak. Staring into the blue-gray sky I immagined Rocky's head laying in my lap smiling up at me while I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. The air smelled of freshly cut grass and...cinomon? I opened my eyes and looked around. Your'e losin' it Jones. I closed my eyes again, Until I heard the most beautiful and somewhat familiar voice.

_" There's a moment when you look to decide,_

_who will fall? who will survive?_

_that's the moment when you find it inside,_

_on the line this is your time,_

_and it's all I want and it's all I do..."_

I circled the tree trying to find who the heck was sing until it finaly dawned on me to actauly look up into the tree and there she was. Sitting on a branch against the tree trunk with her legs crossed. I love when she wears her cute skirts and leggings with those docs she's obesessed with that look great with the short jean jacket she had on. The light broke through the leaves and speckled her smooth face perfectly. She's a goddess! Her eyes were closed and she continued to sing as a few tears streamed down her face.

"_A dream like this not something you wish for,_

_a dream like this not something you ask for,_

_when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,_

_then this is something you dance for..."_

"That was beautiful"! I bursted. I didn't think about it. I didn't know that my burst of stupidity would startle her and cause her to lean toward her left a little to much. I didn't know that she wouldn't catch herself in time and slip, splitting her head open on one branch and fracture her wrist on another on the long fall down. But the most unpredictable thing was the sickining crack as she hit the ground face first. Her head bounced back up and then she completely went limp.

I stood there for a minute looking at it. It, why did I say it? It's her! "Rocky"? I choked. I finally got my feet to move. I ran and knelt by her side."Rocky"! I sobbed. I flipped her over and put her head in my lap. Blood was pouring from her mouth, nose, and forehead. There was a lump on her arm and a twig sticking out of her thigh. Her clothes were torn to shreds. "Oh god"! Somebody help me"! I screamed. Frantically looking around. "Somebody fucking help me"! I sobbed and wrapped my arms around her chest, stroked her hair, and kissed her bloodied forehead as I rocked back and forth and whined, "You'll be okay, You'll be okay, You'll be okay, You'll be okay, You'll be oka-

**Sry bout the cliff and how sad it is and stuff. I needed to update! sorry it took a month too my parents sent me to my uncles farm for a month it was bleh :( but don't worry things will get happy I slap swear! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Ready for the story to be happy? Oh and by the way CUDDLLY PENGUIN please don't post any wierd shit threats on my story or pm me or anything. Stuff like that makes me not want to write and I'm sure you don't want me to end the story here. (I know you'll be reading cuddly penguin, I know ^.^) teehee.**

**But anyways aside from that creepy chiz, here's another chapter! Read my pups!**

**Something You Wish For Chapter 12**

**Rocky:**

I can hear her voice but all I see is black. She sounded terrified. This must be another wierd dream. I try to wake myself up. The black flashes to red over and over until I finaly get my eye's to open slightly. It's to bright to see at first but I still hear her. "Ce-

"She's awake!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Omygod omygod"! Someone else cried. Finally, I can see a blurred picture of things, but I know that firey red head beside me is her. I'm surrounded by other people and I only recongnize a few voices.

"What's wrong with you Kate she's hurt"!

"Emma don't tell me how I should feel for some heartless bitc-"

"Both of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP"! A rough voice cut them off. That had to be Reese.

"What's her name"? A man quickly asked.

"It's Rocky". CeCe cried.

"And will someone get this girl some tissue or gauze or something? She's having a hell of a nosebleed".

"Hey Rocky we are gonna put these bandages on you and then lift you onto this gurney okay?" The man said. What...gurney? I had no idea what the were talking about. All I wanted is to tell CeCe how much she meant to me. I had to.

"CeCe I-" I stopped because I felt them move me and that's when I had an idea of what was going on. The pain that sired through my body was agony! I screamed. Someone grabbed ahold of my hand.

"CeCe"! I croaked.

"Yes I'm right here! I won't let go!" I tried looking at her but I suddenly felt exhausted and fought to stay awake.

"CeCe, I-I love-

* * *

**CeCe: **The medics wouldn't let me go with her. Was she going to say what I think she was? I stood there shaking under the oak tree. The gauze the paramedics gave me was soaked through and blood was dripping down my arm into the puddle of crimson that was left from where she fell. I felt like the earth was spinning the wrong way. Someone wrapped their arms around me before I hit the ground.

Dakota lead me towards the dorms. I tried to walk but the ground felt unsteady. She put my arm over her shoulder and held me up untill we got to her room. She gently laid me on her bed. "I'll be right back I'm going to call your parents". She said as she handed me a big brown T-shirt and some sweats. I slid them on making an effort not to lose consiousness or throw up and laid down again.

Dakota was back a few minutes later. She told me she called our moms but they won't be here until tonight. She held me while I cried in her arms for another half an hour and told me she was going to be okay.

"How do you know she'll be okay"? I wimpered.

"She's strong. She has to be, because she lifts you with no effort at all". She hummed.

"Yeah high into the clouds". I smiled. "Dakota?"

"Hmm"?

"I love her you know. I love her no matter how hard I try not to". I sniffed.

"Why would you try not to, you don't have to be ashamed". She said.

"Because she doesn't love me back" I teared up again, "Or at least I don't think so. She was trying to tell me something before she blacked out and, it sounded like she was going to say it but I don't want to get my hopes up".

"She loves you". I look up at her in question. What could she possibly mean? "The way she looks at you, the way you two dance, the way she protects you is all because she loves you. She just might be scared is all. It's a big thing to admit to yourself let alone others. Me and Reese are still keeping it secret".

"I'm sure more people know than you think". I smiled and she laughed.

"So are you dancing tonight, Kate knows the entire ruitene". She asked suddenly throwing me back into reality.

"Doesn't Emma know it? It just doesn't feel right". I said. She looked disapointed. How could she ask something like that? It's that stupid saying that brainwashes everyone, what was it? "The show must go on". I wispered to myself.

"Great, I'll go tell Kate"! She said and she was out the door before I could interject. Damn it! I curled up and cried some more. Whatever happend to you never leave a soilder behind?

* * *

"Hey wake up it's time to do your'e make up and costumes"! Reese shouted at me. I must have fallen asleep. We went to the cafeteria backstage. Some girls were sitting getting thier makeup done others were scrambling to find thier fake wirey looking wings. Dakota and the twins were there. Kate was dressed in a black tathered short dress covered with dark purple glitter and dark purple leggings underneth. Her Face was white with deep purple tones on her cheek bones and eyes. She looked wicked. That look suits her. A woman asked if I was an angel.

"I'm Livanna". I said.

"Oh perfect". She went and came back with a glowing white leotard and a huge beautiful harness with white fluffy wings that were each three feet long at least. I Took off my borrowed cloths and stretched my leotard on as fast as I could. I buckled the harness arcross my chest. As they did my makeup, my heart started to have spasms and tears whelled up in my eyes.

"You have one hour girls"! Reese shouted. She put tiny yellow rose petals all thoughtout my hair. Just as she brushed the golden glitter down my cheek a tear fell and ruined it.

"Jesus! Now I have to start all over!" The makeup artist cried. I pushed her out of the way and sprinted for the exit. I couldn't take it anymore! I need to know if she's okay. I turned the corner and saw Dakota sitting on Reese making out behind the curtains. I stood there not knowing what to do because the exit was right behind them. Reese opened her eyes.

"Shit"! She said pushing dakota off her lap. Dakota looked at me with rosy cheeks. "What the hell do you think your'e doing"! Reese spat.

"I can't do this! I'm not dancing. I can't do this without her"! I sobbed with tears streaming down my face. "Please let me go! I have to get to her somehow". Dakota sighed.

"Reese I'll be back before the show starts alright"? She said taking her keys out of a bag.

"What! But you-"! She cut her off with a deep kiss and then grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. For the first time ever, Reese was speachless.

* * *

It was dark out but I still could see the yellow jeep dakota was walking to. She pressed the unlock button and we climbed into the car.

"The hospitals not far away. I can go in with you and wait in the waiting room while you see her but I have to take you back soon because you're mom is going to be waiting for you at the Recital". She told me.

"Okay". I said. "Thanks for this".

"Mmhmm".

"So uh, how come You're girlfriend hates me so much"? I asked bluntly. She smiled at this.

"Reese doesn't hate you. She's just pretty serious sometimes. She actualy just text me and told me she was going to talk to all of the sponsors to try and convince them to sign you and Rocky".

"Really, why"?! I gasped.

"Because we all know that out of everyone that's at this dance camp, you two are the best". She stated. I felt my cheeks get hot.

* * *

We pulled up to the hospital and I got outa of the car running to the entrance.

There was a raven haired lady working behind the desk.

"Hi we are here to see Raquel Blue"! I shouted franticaly looking around. She looked up from her computer and was startled.

" Oh yes um, Realation"? She asked looking at my wings.

"Uh-"

"We're her cousins". Dakota lied.

"Well she is out of the I.C.U. so she would be on the second floor". Once she told us the room number we bolted for the elevator. It felt like an hour going up one floor and I regreted not taking the stairs. "There's the room"! I shouted just as a Doctor came out of it. "Excuse me but is Raquel in there"?

"Ah yes". He answered. "I'm docter Lee".

"I'm CeCe and this is Dakota, We're her cousins" I lied.

"Well you girls must be close because she's been asking about you non-stop".

"Wait she's awake"! I gasped and I sat down on a chair up against the wall. "How is she? Can I see her"?

"She's doing good". He stated. Tears filled my eyes and I felt like I could finaly breath again. "The injuries to her head and her blacking out confirmed she had a severe concussion but we have her stabilized. She also has a frature in her wrist but that should be an easy heal. She's in a lot of pain but she'll be okay". I Hugged him and he chuckled. Dakota's Phone started to buzz and she walked off to answer it."You can go in and see her if you'd like to". _Pshh If I'd like to? _

I took a deep breath and twisted the handle. She looked like a wounded angel. She even looks good in a hospital gown. That's crazy. She had 7 stitches above her left eye brow and both her eyes were darkend. Her lip had a gash on it not bad enough for stiches and a brace on her right wrist. I closed the door behind me and she opened her eyes.

"CeCe"? Her eyebrows furrowed. "Damn it, must be another insane dream". She mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"No, It's me Rocky". I told her. Her eyes flew open again and I was greeted with a huge smile. She stretched out her good hand and I quickly strode over to her taking hold of it. "I'm right here". She blinked a few times and looked dazed. She tried to sit up but stopped suddenly, wincing.

"I'm in so much pain"! She gasped. Her breathing was sharp and uneven.

"I'll call the nurse". I said as I reached for the button.

"No wait! I have to tell you something". She grumbled roughly. She paused for a moment to take in a breath and then looked straight into my eyse with her carmel bruised ones.

"Cecilia Jones, I lo-"

A knock on the door cut her off and Dakota came in. Rocky sighed in exhaustion She smiled at Rocky,"Glad to see your'e awake". She looked at the ground and then back to us. "So uhm, I have some news". She said suddenly serious.

"Good or bad"? Rocky croaked.

"Both I guess". She answered. I Took a deep breath and nodded. " I just got off the Phone with Reese, she had a video of your audition for 'When Angels Sin' and she showed it to the sponsors. They signed you two before they signed anyone else". I gasped and smiled at Rocky who had the same smile on her face. I Jumped up and down squealing and squeezing Rocky's hand tightly until I remembered that there was still bad news.

"And the bad news"? Rocky asked.

"They loved you two so much that they fought over the both of you and-" She stopped and looked at the ground again.

"Go on". I urged.

"Rocky, you were signed to 'Kid's Krew in New York. And CeCe, you were signed to ' Shake It up Chicago'. She finished glumly. I looked down and felt like I had been punched in the stomach. My grip on Rocky's hand loosened as I watched my tears splatter against the glaring white tile.

"Uhm, I-I'll leave you two to say your goodbye's. I'll just be outside". She opened the door and left. We didn't say anything for awhile.

"Do you feel like we are constantly being interrupted"? Rocky mumbled finally breaking the silence.

"Now that you mention it, yes". I breathed, trying hard not to fall on the floor and sob. I tugged at the shoulder strap of the harness that was pinching me.

"You look beautiful, but you also look uncomfortable". She stated.

"Since when are leotards comfortable"? I asked sarcastically. We both laughed a little.

"Well, there's a robe on that hook over there". She said letting go of my hand and pointing. "You could put it on if you want to.

"Alright" I agreed walking over to the robe.

"Uhm I'm gonna change now so uh, don't look". I said as I locked the door so no one could Burst in. I unbuckled my harness and set it to the floor. I peeled out of my white leotard revealing my pink undies with green polka dots on them and then checked over my shoulder. Rocky's gaze was burning a hole right through me.

"I-I told you not to look". I mumbled but her stare didn't break and it almost gave me nosebleed.

"Can I... see you"? She asked turning red. My heart started to beat a little faster. I folded my arms over my chest and thought for a minute. She smiled and I giggled.

"What"?

"Your'e tooth is a little crooked". She pressed her index finger to her tooth.

"Oh yeah your'e right". She giggled. I turned around with my arms still over my chest and looked down. "Your'e so beautiful..can you come closer"? She asked. I stood there shaking my head still looking at the ground. "Please". She begged. I felt tears welling up yet again.

"Why? Why should I"? I looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Because I love you"! She shouted, "I always have. From day one I knew you were special". You think that you need me but the the truth is I need you! I was so selfish and cruel to you. You poured your'e heart out to me and I did nothing. I hurt you so badly but, I was suffering just as much as you were". She was sobbing now. "I'm not strong like everyone thinks I am, I'm a coward. I was so scared of these feelings that I had that I hurt you. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am and that it's okay for you to hate me because I deserve it. But if you forgive me I-" By that time I was by her side and cut her off with a passionate kiss and after a few seconds I broke away.

"Ouch". She whispered.

"Oh sorry". I apologized. I climbed up on the right side of the bed and looked her over. My gaze started with her thighs there was a bandage on the left one from where they had removed a stick that was the size of my pinky. It must have been deep because its slightly bleeding through the bandages. I slowly looked up. She was breathing heavily and her chest was moving up and down. I finally looked at her face. She was looking at me too and the heart monitor started to beep faster which made her blush even more.

"Y-you can take me, if you want". She admitted. "We can make our last moments count, i-it would be special." She choked nervously.

"I don't want to hurt you". I whispered. She looked devastated "I know something we can try". I suggested "But I don't want you to move okay, and if it hurts then you have to tell me"? She nodded. I pushed myself up over her with my knees straddling her hips. I hiked her gown up past her waste and began to trace my fingers up and down her flat hard stomach. I kissed her softly down her neck and she moaned once I got to her pulse point and sucked on it lightly. I moved my hand up her body past the gown until they got to the outer part of her breasts. "You don't have a bra on"? I asked surprised. I cupped them gently.

"They must have taken it off". She huffed. I sucked on her neck again and felt her soft breast for a few more moments before I moved to her hardening nipples. I caressed my thumb over the left one. Rocky's breath hitched and she closed her eyes shut. As I began rubbing them both Rocky let out the cutest whimpers that made those familiar butterflies come back. I couldn't take it anymore. I slid my hand down to the seem of her underwear and then looked up at her face for approval. Her face was flushed and her eyes were filled with lust as she nodded an okay.

I slowly slid her underwear down and off which made her shiver. I took in all her glistening beauty.

"Wow, your'e amazing" I breathed which made her blush and her heart monitor beep faster. I sat up and slid my underwear off too. I came back down to her, putting my right leg in between hers feeling her warm wet core against my upper thigh. I kissed her softly as I pressed my hips into her and began gyrating slowly. She let out more moans and wrapped her good hand around my naked back. I continued for awhile kissing and moving on her.

"Please, please go faster I want it". She breathed in between kisses. Good I must be doing this right. I quickening my pace as I kissed her and to my surprise she opened her mouth letting me in. I moaned as we massaged our tongues together, Pushing me over the edge. I broke away.

"Oh god Rocky" I panted, "I-I think I'm gonna-"

"Ughn! Me too"! She cried. I went at it grabbing ahold of her, working my hips into her faster and faster. "I love you so much CeCe". She cried, her heart monitor going mad and we both came. I tried so hard not to slip away but the haze took over me again and I was happily out.

* * *

**CeCe present, age 15; 10:00 P.M. October 24th:**

That's the last thing I try to remember because the the rest of it is too painful. Dakota woke us up by knocking on the door when it was time and I got dressed and left. I had to do it fast or else Dakota would have to drag me out. That's the last time I saw Rocky Blue and I'll never forget her. I threw myself onto my bed and fell asleep thinking about her.

* * *

**Don't worry I plan on making more very intimate moments between Rocky and CeCe now that they'll be older. Oh and HUGE THANKS to FictionFan7 for a ton of ideas on this chapter and the upcoming ones. I think for now most of my O.C's will be outa the picture. What do you think about me making Chloe moretz as an O.C. Character Hmm? You know who I'm talkin bout right? Aka hit-girl lol. She is a total BAMF! Love that chick. Reiew and tell me what you think about that idea or this chapter and what not kk? Pm me im always open for a chat or new ideas. **

**Oh P.S. You should go to youtube right now and look up the music video "Our Deal" so you can get an idea of the new O.C. Chloe is the main Female lead alongside Miranda Cosgrove. DO IT!**

**P.S.S. I'll update much faster now cuz I got a lot of ideas so tune in! **

**-The dawg is out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Something You Wish For Chapter 13**

**So I'm done with the camp parts! Those chapter's were actually based on when I went to soccer camp when I was younger. The older kids were pretty scary and they hazed there too so it was pretty rough for a while. And I was actually forced into my dorm leaders room by some other older kids and had to hide under their bed all night while they... _well yeah it was bad_. There were some good times tho. Anyways I'm so excited to be moving on! Here tis!  
**

**CeCe:**

"Yes, YES! Don't stop Rocky! Uhn!" I screamed.

"CeCe"?

"Mmh yeah"?

"CeCe WAKE UP"!

My eye's fluttered open to see a sandy Blonde girl with angry grey eyes. I was panting and my sheets were soaked in sweat and whatever else. I was a mess.

"Who were you having a wet dream about"? She glared at me with a smirk. I tried to think of a lie as I caught my breath. She sighed and sat on my desk chair. Crossing her legs. She looked nice in her black leather jacket, polo, and skinny jeans that went well with her white skinny tie and belt with matching white low Docs

"Um I don't remember". I lied terribly.

"Whose Rocky"? She pried. Damn. Talking in my sleep is one habit I don't think I'll ever break.

"She's a character from this show I watch". I lied more convincingly this time.

"What's she from a porno"? She grumbled her gaze looking over me in my embarrassing state. I didn't answer. She got up out if her chair and before I could sit up she shoved me back down into the bed.

"You're such a naughty girl". She smirked and then pushed her lips against mine. I tried to sit up a little but she held me there firmly. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her off.

"Skylar-" She cut me off with another aggressive kiss. I pushed her and broke away again. "Skylar we can't do this now". I breathed. She looked at me with that familiar Lustful gaze.

"Come on CeCe its been like a month. We have time, and your already in your underwear". She whined with her eyes blazing.

"Flynn and my mom are here, we can't"! I barked pushing her off and rolling off the bed heading for my bathroom.

"Whatever than take yourself to school"! She growled. I slammed my bathroom door and she slammed my bedroom door. I turned the shower knob to blue, got in, and cried.

* * *

**Rocky a week before her 16th birthday:**

Wow I can't believe we are almost completely moved in. Being kicked off "Kids Krew" was hard. They just plain out told me that I was getting too old for the show. I had nothing else left here and I thought everything happy in my life is gone Just recently my dads been stationed at a hospital in Chicago, and I realized that it could be my chance to get out of here and to possibly find _her._ I haven't talked to her in since that last night 4 years ago but I still haven't forgotten. Hell I can't get CeCe out of my mind, I still dream about her!

It really wasn't hard to convince Ty and my mom either, all it took was a little pep talk of how Ty could make it big as a rapper because Chicago is the number 1 state for the radio business and my mom, I just said how long have you been doing hair under somebody? Don't you want to get out there and own a business! She ate that right up.

* * *

I smile at my mirror I had just put up in my room. "I am a genius". I glanced at the clock and flipped. "Crap I cannot be late on my first day"! I dove over my bed and slid my pink Doc's on that went perfect with my white floral pattern jeans and Pink tank top. I grabbed my white coat and was out the door. I can't wait for Ty he would for sure make me late. I rushed through the hall and pressed the down button on the elevator. It finally opened after what seemed like forever and I got in. It went down a floor and stopped again. _Ugh!_ A Blonde girl with a necktie and adorable white Docs came into the elevator and she didn't look happy.

"I'm gonna be late". I mumbled pulling out the directions to the school. I flipped the paper in my hands looking at it at all different angles. The girl looked at me and smirked. I probably looked like a fool.

"So uh, you go to John Hughes High School too"? She asked looking at my map and then to me.

"Yeah it's my first day and I'm already gonna be late". I laughed even though I'm freaking out inside about it.

"That's where I'm going, I can give you a ride if you want". She offered. I thought about this for a minute. She could be a potential friend but she almost looks like a bad influence. But I hate judging people on their appearance, I'm sure she's a good person since she's offering me a ride and besides it really is the only way I'll get to school on time.

"I would love a ride if that's okay with you". I said smiling. She just laughed and stepped out of the elevator. I followed behind her out of the building to the parking lot. I stopped when we approached her car. "Woah! Th-this is a-

"1970's Dodge Challenger" She finished for me smirking while un-locking the car and getting in. I went around admiring the dark purple luster of the shiny paint before I got in.

"Wow you know how to drive a manual?" I asked seeping into the cars plum purple leather as the car hummed to life.

"_No"._ She said sarcastically. Man I feel like an idiot.

"So how'd you come across this beauty"? I asked stretching my arms and putting my hands behind my head trying to look cool.

"My sister's boyfriend um, got it for her. But she can't drive it now because she's under house arrest, that dumb twat". My eyes went wide and we both laughed. After she caught her breath she looked at me with her bright blue-grey eyes "My names Skylar by the way".

"Rocky" I told her just as we pulled up. I got out and looked at the campus. I know I'm going to get lost. I'm not the best at navigating. I pull out my map and look over it an then look up at Skylar who is already giving my that same look with a smirk and one eyebrow up and her arms folded over her chest. She sighs and says

" Look I can show you your first class kid ,but we really shouldn't hang around each other in public". Kid? That kinda hurt my feelings a little. Who would want to be around me anyways? Even though I had lost my glasses and fixed my crooked tooth I still have a geeky personality. I guess she noticed the disappointment on my face because she quickly lost that smirky expression and said,"I'm not tryin to be mean it's just I gotta bad rep around here and I don't want it to ruin yours". She looked down and kicked the ground scuffing her nice white Dr. Martens. "Here" she gestured holding out her hand I gave her the map and she laughed. "Looks like your stuck with me for 1st and 4th". She smirked. She walked to the building with me quickly following behind her.

* * *

**CeCe:**

After my shower I quickly threw on a purple v-neck and some grey skinny jeans. I put on some knitted purple gloves with finger holes on slid on my matching leg warmers over my jeans. Lastly I put my purple converse on and grabbed my book bag.

After I dropped Flynn off at his elementary school I walked about a block and threw my bag over the gate to the track and football field. It's the only place to get in where the security isn't tight. I squeezed through the small opening and picked up my bag. Just then a soccer ball came at me and I screamed and ducked just in time and it hit the chain-linked gate behind me.

"Sorry" a shirtless boy called running up to my in his dirty shorts, socks and cleats. He picks up the ball panting. He really is nice looking with his dark brown hair and strong tall build. He looked up and me noticing me looking. "You're Cecilia Jones correct". Ugh I hate that name.

"CeCe". I corrected. "How do I know you again" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"I'm Dante Jacobson, co-captain of the soccer team" He answered. I still couldn't put my figure out how we knew each other. " I was in you're home Ec class last year". He smiled.

"Oh yeah aren't your'e the one they threw eggs at". I said without thinking. He blushed and looked down.

"Yeah" He admitted.

"Jacobson you better stop chatting with your girlfriend and get your ass over here before I make you do zipper drills until your heart explodes"! Mr. Arching boomed. Dante blushed even harder.

"Alright coach be there in a sec". He yelled. He looked back up at me. "Anyways I see you hanging around outside of the GSA club after school and I wanted to invite you to-

"I don't know what you're talking about you must have the wrong person" I denied nervously.

"Come on CeCe, don't lie to me. I saw you and Skylar under the bleachers a few days ago during practice". He grinned. My heart stopped. Shit! How could anyone see us?

"What do you want from me"! I demanded."I'll do anything you want, just please don't-

"CeCe calm down! I wasn't gonna blackmail you or anything. Do you seriously think I'm that kind of person? I Just wanted to help you. The club is Every Monday and Thursday. Gay straight alliances really makes you feel less alone".

"Wait you're ga-"

"Shhhh"! He looked around to see if anyone was near. " I-I'm not sure what I am, but I know it's something. It's okay to be scared. I'm scared, people already bully me and if I come out to being gay or bi they'll actually have a reason to beat me. But this club makes you feel safe and reassures you. I even see Skylar there every once in a while". Wow she never told me that before. It made me wonder what she doesn't tell me.

"That's it Jacobson! Five miles tomorrow"! Mr. A. yelled.

"It's today afterschool. I'll be there, and I hope to see you too"! He shouted over his shoulder sprinting back to the field.

* * *

I got out my phone and called the school before entering the building.

"Attendance office".

"Hi this is Georgia Jones, CeCe Jones mother. I was just calling to tell you CeCe will be arriving shortly, she had a dentist appointment this morning".

"Alright I'll mark that down".

"Thank you".

"Uh-huh have a nice day Ms. Jones". I hung up.

"Ha! I am a genius!"

"Your really are Cecelia".

"Oh hey thank- awe crap". I turned around to see the security guard standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Tony how ya doin?" I smiled trying to sound casual. The black man chuckled deeply.

"You know I'm gonna have to take you to the office right". He said almost sounding sympathetic. I sighed and lead the way.

* * *

**Hello. I'm already working on chapter 14 :D Dante is one of my awesome fans I put in as an O.C. and Skylar is played by Chloë Moretz. But seriously people can I just get one POSITIVE review please! Just one or I'm gonna give up because I'm obviously not pleasing my readers. It WILL eventually have a happy ending, but I'm not making that now because then the story would be over. Please be patient pups and give me a non-depressing review. *sad puppy eyes***

**-Dawg is out (with my tail between my legs)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Something You Wish For Chapter 14**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! sorry for acting like a female dawg earlier about it. It's been crazy with work and school but I won't stop writing till this story's finished. Enjoy!**

**Rocky:**

First period was so easy. Chemistry is one of my best subjects. I wowed the teacher and Skylar with my theories on Muscular Dystrophy and Cellular Mutations. I kept getting these looks from these two blondes that almost reminded me of Kate and Emma except one was a boy and they both had strange accents. The teacher told us to get in groups of four for the lab. I looked over at Skylar and she smiled back. As I grabbed my book and stood up to go over to her I was stopped by the blonde boy with the girl right behind him.

"Hello new baybeeeie!" The boy smiled. I didn't know if I should respond to that or not.

"Uhm.."

"Oh sorry vhere's our manners." The girl said.

"I am Gunther."

"And I am Tinka", And together they exclaimed,

"AND VE'RE ZEE HESSENHEFFERS!"

"I'm Rocky, Rocky Blue." I mumbled kind of confused as to why they just screamed and posed to introduce themselves.

"It's your lucky day because ve vant you in our group." Tinka said.

"Thanks but I was gonna be with Skylar."

"Her? _Vell_... I guess she can be in it too". Gunther huffed.

We all sat down on the tall chairs at station 2. Skylar was left of me and Gunther was in front of me with Tinka at his right side. The teacher gave us instructions on the experiment and we started working. Well I guess I should say I started, since the rest of the group didn't even pick up their pencils to write notes. Skylar was leaning back in her chair dazing while Tinka was texting and Gunther was just staring at me. What a helpful group I picked.

* * *

English and math past like a breeze and I found myself at lunch sitting with Skylar. The table far left of us was filled with cheerleaders that seemed to be staring at me.

"Is it just me or does it seem like those cheerleaders have some sort of problem with us?" I whispered.

"Yeah that's Taylor and Candy and the rest of the bitches". She grumbled giving them a death stare which made them all turn away. I opened my lunch and started eating my tofu burger in silence studying Skylar. She's looking around with possibly some worry in her cool demeanor.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just looking for my gir- Uh someone. I'm looking for someone." She stuttered.

"Oh what do they look like?" I said. Was she gonna say girlfriend? Is that why she had a bad rep?

"She isn't here." she said finishing her sandwich. Hmmm maybe I'll have to do a little digging.

* * *

**CeCe:**

I have lunch detention for a week instead of after-school because Mrs. Rubenstien coaches badminton. Who in this school is bored enough to play badminton? Anyways maybe it worked out for the best because there's that club Dante wanted me to go to this afternoon. Luckily next hour is 5th period which is history. Normally Ms. C. just puts in a historical movie and turns out the lights which means I get to sleep. She's my favorite.

* * *

The bell rings and I wake up and head to the locker rooms. Last hour P.E is such a drag but at least I get to see Skylar and tell her I'm sorry or at least try. The problem with high school is kids can be mean and the meanest kids in my school are the cheerleaders who just so happen to be in my P.E. class as well. Me and Skylar agreed when we first started going out almost a year ago that I wanted to keep it a secret. She was okay with it at first but she's been really pushy lately. It's hard, I know that, and it's even harder for her because she's out. The cheerleaders give her such a hard time and I'm selfish and I don't want that to happen to me. She's tough and she can handle it. But I can't, I don't want people to think bad of me or make me feel that I'm some sicko for being what I am. I'm not ready. Sometimes..I even think to myself, even if I know it's a terrible thought, is she worth sacrificing my reputation? I know, It's terrible.

As I went into the locker room I found Skylar surrounded by the cheerleaders being barraged with insults and questions.

"Whose that new girl you where sitting with Skylar? I bet your corrupting her." Taylor growled. Say something CeCe. Everyday I just stand there and watch but today they were really being cruel.

"I'm sure she has no idea that you're a muff eating dyke, how bout I tell her for ya?" Taylor spat and the rest of them laughed. Skylar wasn't even defending herself. She was just taking it and she looked worried. I have to say something.

"Hey that's enough guys, don't you think your'e taking it too far?" I say pushing myself into the predatory circle they've created.

"And why the hell do you care?" Taylor sneered.

"Well..well because um..sh-she hasn't done anything to you!" I mumbled, which was totally not true she filled Candy Cho's locker with mayonnaise and the night we had a home basketball game Skylar cut out the cups to Taylor's bra so she was bouncing around all over the place while the perverted filming club video taped it and posted it on the school website.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. I quickly glanced at Skylar and then down at the ground. "Ooh I see what's going on". She said a devilish smile slowly carving its way on her face. "Ha, I bet you two are secretly together, madly in love in fact, am I right? Am I right that you a sick little fuck like her!" She half yelled half laughed shoving me which made me fall backwards over the bench in-between the lockers and hit the side of my head on an open one. I grabbed the back of my head and curled into a defensive ball waiting for them to beat me. They just skipped away laughing. Skylar came to me grabbing me and trying to help me up.

"I'm gonna take you to the nurse. I'll make them pay don't worry". Her voice was low and threatening. I slapped her arms away.

"No! You stay away from me!" I screamed pushing myself up and stumbling out the door. I was dizzy and I probably could have used her help but I couldn't go back and see those sad crystal blue eyes of hers.

* * *

Luckily for me the nurse let me skip the rest of P.E. I told her I tripped and she put some ice on the bump begging to form on my temple and some neosporin on a small cut on my cheek. Thank god I didn't have a concussion. After the bell rang I headed over to the elective building where the after school meetings were held. I waited there until at the entrance until there was no one in the hall and then walked over to room 307 and put my hand on the knob and hesitated to open the door. The the knob turned and Dante popped his head out the door giving me a toothy smile.

"So you just gonna wait out here or are you actually going to come in this time?" He laughed. I blushed and he held the door open. I reluctantly went in. It was odd really. I was greeted by lots of colors and smiles. There was this goth girl with half her head shaved and this small boy wearing pink skinny jeans. I didn't know any of these kids and it felt like they were all staring at me. A teacher I haven't seen before smiled at me like I was an old friend.

"Hi! Looks like we got a new member everyone!" She beamed and everybody clapped. Okay I can't take this!

"Uhm, I- I must of walked into the wrong room." I mumbled and took off. I ran down the hall out the door. I noticed someone chasing me and I tried to run faster heading to the football field. Man I should take physical Ed more seriously. I knew whoever was chasing me was on my heels and my body was screaming at me to stop. Endurance ain't my forte. Not thinking about it, I stopped abruptly under the bleachers which got me tackled.

"Oof! Ouch." A deep voice grunted. The fall knocked the wind out of me and I was gasping for air.

"Get off of me!" I huffed.

"Oh! Oh no I'm so sorry." He pushed his weight off of me. I picked my face up off the ground and flipped onto my back. I was too tired stand at the moment and frankly my body hurts to much to even try. I looked up and there Dante was on all fours above me panting with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just got tackled by a 160 pound guy is all." I sneered sarcastically.

"A hundred and fifty seven actually." He smiled still breathing heavily which made me blush. He noticed because he blushed too. "Um sorry." He apologized and stood up and awkwardly and I sat up.

"So why were you following me?" I accused.

"Why were you running?". He shot back. I looked at him angry at first trying to figure out what to say.

"Because...Because I can't". I admitted reluctantly. "Today the cheerleaders were making fun of Skylar again and I finally spoke up and told them to leave her alone. Taylor pushed me and I hit my head on the lockers. She called me sick. They're getting suspicious of me and her now." I choked with tears fighting their way out.

"I think I might have a way to fix all this." He said smiling and holding out his hand. I furrowed my eyebrows for a few seconds and looked at him.

"Ah what the hell" I sighed as I grabbed his hand.

* * *

**Okay done with this chapter sorry it took so long, I have work and school now so yeah. Please Review and tell me what you think. Also I'm thinking of putting a Halloween scene in there so review and give me some ideas of what Rocky and CeCe should be for Halloween :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Gotta keep it on the down low, my P's have been on me lately and they would flip if the knew all the dirty things I write lol. I even changed the title of the story to 'A Dream Like This' cuz my lil sister might have seen the title. Yeah I know it isn't as good as something you wish for but its the best I can do. I'm Def not ready to come out yet. My dad would beat my ass twice as hard if he knew. But I don't want to take the story down either so I'll try my best to finish. Sorry guys :/**

**Something you wish for chapter 15**

**Rocky:**

Skylar dropped me off and as soon as I got the door open I started on my homework on the couch. I must of fallen asleep because I was woken up by the door slamming shut.

"Man dem girls at school are fi-ine!" Ty smirked. "Oh and thanks for leaving me behind lil sis."

"No problem". I grumble sitting up.

"Well It turned out fine anyway because I met this kid who gave me a ride." He said.

"Really me too! What kind of car does he drive I'm sure it's not as cool as the one I rode in this mourning."

"Well, I didn't say he had a car." He almost whispered. It took forever to stop laughing at that.

"Go ahead and laugh, I'm sure we made better time than you on that bike. The guys got iron calves!" My laughter started up again causing my ribs to hurt.

"Ha-Then what took you so long?" I managed holding my stomach from the pain.

"We stopped by and had pizza at this place he works called Crusty's and I happened to save a slice for my dear lil sis". I stopped laughing. Pizza did sound good right now. "But I think I have room for one more slice of mushroom pizza with extra cheese Mmh mmm." He teased taking it out of the box.

"Oh how sweet of you, give it!" I demanded as he dangled it over his mouth. I got up and grabbed for it. Even though I was tall Ty was taller. He held it above my head while I helplessly jumped for it. "Come on Ty please". I said giving up.

"Okay." He said chuckling and giving it to me.

"So what's his name?" I asked.

"His names Deuce Martinez, he's a pretty cool guy and he could hook you up with anything you could think of." He said.

"Sounds like you made an awesome friend." I said.

"What about you little nerd, you make any friends? Who drove you today?" He asked sitting down on the coach next to me and turning on the Tv. I couldn't help but smile thinking about how nice today went because Skylar was with me most of the time. Ty looked at me after a few moments passed and frowned. "Aw nahh if it's a boy I'm gonna have to beat him". I didn't answer just because I want to bother him. "Raquel Blue! Do I seriously have to worry about you!" I got up giggling a little bit and went to my room. "I'm going with you the next time you get a ride from this boy!" He called.

* * *

**CeCe:**

Dante walked me to his house. It was a bad neighborhood in Chicago that my mom said I wasn't allowed to go to. It looked shabby and rusted with old graffiti and train tracks. There were a lot of homeless people and people that looked like they could be in gangs. I walked close by him as we took a left around a building and went down a slender flight of stairs that looked like it would lead to a subway station. When we got down them there was just a door to the left. He took out a key and unlocked the the door. Before he pushed it open he turned around and put his finger to his lips. I nodded and he opened the door. As we tiptoed in quietly to the living room I realized why he wanted me to be quiet. There was a man in a white wife beater and jeans passed out on the couch with a few empty beer bottles lying on the dirty carpet next to him. He Kinda looked like Dante except more gruff with his un-shaved face and broad jawline. He was handsome but there was something about him that mad him look..tarnished. The place was beat up and dull with holes in the walls and worn ripped furniture. My focus went back to the man on the couch and Dante realized I was staring at him. He grabbed my hand and lead me down the hall. There were two doors on the side and one straight in front of us. He opened the one on the left and and let me in.

The room was a little different than the rest if the house. I sat down on the fuzzy throw he had over his lumpy bed that was pushed into a corner and looked around. The walls were A dull green and there was A big poster of David Beckham shirtless on the wall. I smiled at that. There was also a pipe that ran along part of the wall that lead through the ceiling in the corner. On his small dresser in the corner of the room were medals and trophies of all sizes and by his bed was a small nightstand and a lamp. That was it. That's all that was in here but It still felt nice. He closed the door behind him softly and then smiled at me. This guy is just full of smiles.

"So what do you think" he asked noticing me looking around.

"I like it, I like it a lot, seems...cozy." I said honestly.

"You don't have to lie I know it's a shit hole." He laughed.

"No I really do". I assured. All the sudden there was a rustling in the small closet across from the bed.

"Oh no, might be another rat". He sighed calmly.

"What are you serious!" I asked putting my feet up onto the bed.

"Let me check". Heading towards the closet. I was freaking out inside. I hate rats and all things that scurry.

"Maybe you should leave it be" I say nervously.

"And let it poo all over my stuff no way!" He exclaimed slowly opening the closet door. "Hmm I dont see anythi- Omygod!" he gasped. I shrieked,

"Do you see it? Do you see it!" I cried.

Yes! its huge and gray! I'm gonna catch it!" He whispered.

"NO! DON'T!" I cried.

"Shhh you'll scare it away." I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged my knees. After a little rustling he announced,

"I got it!"

"EWW! Throw it outside I don't want to see it!" I hissed.

"Awe but it's kinda cute you should really see it." He insisted. I heard him come closer.

"NO! NO! KEEP IT AWAY!"

"Look." he whispered. He was right infront of me. I shook my head violently. "Look you'll love it".

"Mew". I opened my eyes and was face to face with a blue eyed gray kitten.

"What the hell! I'm so mad at you!" I sighed! He smiled and wiggled the doe eyed kitten in my face and coed in a cute voice,

"But you can't be mad at lil Poppey can you. She's too cute for that huh?" he said plopping her in my lap. She curled up in a ball and started purring.

"Awe I guess not". I sighed petting her head. Dante sat on the other side of the bed. "So what was your idea anyways?" I finally asked. He looked at me with a seriousness I never seen before that kinda caught me off guard.

"Today was a bad day in Gym for me too". He said looking down. "Girls always complain how it's so hard to be them and how stupid guys are. But its just as hard when your'e a guy who likes the same sex that girls are supposed to." Tears welled up in his eyes. I put my hand on his back and asked him what happened today. "We did wrestling today. Its hard enough hiding a stiffie in gym shorts but its impossible in a wrestling uniform" He Sniffed. "And of course I was paired with the most beautiful boy in the entire school."

"Who?" I interrupted.

"His name is Gunther."

"Hessenheffer!?"

"Yeah you know him? He is really nice. Sometimes I find myself staring at him and when he notices he just smiles back."

"Gunther hessenheffer?" I repeated making sure I heard him right.

"Yeah. We were paired. I thought if I' just take him down fast without hurting him then I could be done with is and change out but the dude's freakin bionic! I went to grab him and he some how got behind me and put me in a head lock and forced me down. I was fighting. I was fighting him and my body but I lost. Somehow I ended up on the ground facing him and he had locked his legs down on mine. I kept trying to fight to get out but he kept moving into me. I'm surprised he didn't feel how hard I was. I fought as hard as I could but the friction was just to much and I..." He couldn't continue. he was looking at me with tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay." I sympathized. "So do they all know now?"

''No. Luckily the others were to busy wrestling each other to noticed but Gunther Knew. Well he didn't at first. He actually thought he hurt me with the noise that I made and my eyes shut tight". He blushed something fierce when he said that."When he got off me he saw. He...he laughed." Dante sobbed. "I can't go back. Not unless you help me."

"With what?" at this point I'd help him with anything I just felt so bad.

"W-would you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Wohhooo! chapter 15 people! lol I'm pretty stoked. Got some good ideas a brewing To kinda answer some of my reviewers questions I like all people. I think men can be as attractive as women vise versa but women seem to be more attracted to me. Oh well like I said I'm fine with whoever lol. Oh and next chap there will be Halloween. sry I missed the date guys. I'll make sure to make it a really good chapter. Peace out pups!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Something you wish for chapter 16**

**Sup! How was your Halloween what did you guys dress up as huh? I got accidentally drunk for the first time at a party. Here's some party tips, always take someone with you! Some girl invited me and I showed up alone. She said Hi and then left and I was kinda a loner for the rest of the night and I can't remember all that happened or how I got home... But at school everyone says Hi and calls me the butler...I better not have gotten Ruphied or something stupid.**

**Rocky:**

I woke up in the mourning filled with energy ready to get my learn on. Skylar wasn't here today so I decided to take the bus with Ty. Of course I was completely ignored most of the time because he was to busy hitting on girls. I was hoping to talk to Skylar my first hour but she seemed like she was on edge about something. I really wanted to know more about her. She's so..mysterious like she's trying to hide something from me. I won't pry to much but I do want to know whats bugging her. The twins turned towards me.

"Have you heard about Dylan Baker's Halloveen party this saturnight? Ve vill devinantly vin the costume contest this year vith our Llama costume!" Tinka exclaimed. God their accent is annoying.

"I didn't really get an invitation." I admitted feeling completely embarrassed.

"Pshh you don't have to have an invitation!" Gunther laughed."All you need is a stylish spooky costume and a ride to the biggest house in the neighborhood." It actually sounded pretty fun. It would be great to mingle and I can't remember the last time I went to a party.

Lunch came around and I saw Skylar there sitting with her head on the lunch table. I sat down and opened my salad and she looked up at me.

"Geese you look like hell, are you okay?" I asked with concern. Her dark eyeliner was smeared which made the bags under her eyes look worse.

"Thanks for that". She replied emotionless.

"Is everything alright? I mean you don't seem like your usual self." I asked.

"And how do you know what I'm usually like? What if yesterday I was just pretending. You don't know me, and the truth is I can be a huge bitch.

"I don't think you are. Your'e right I don't know you very well but I want to know you. I thought we could be...friends." I answered taken back by her sudden hostility. She noticed this an sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just, I don't really want you to know about me. I'm just...I'm not good." She apologized.

"You can talk to me. It will make you feel better." I assured.

"Okay but not here" She whispered getting up. She grabbed my hand and tugged me out the lunchroom doors and down the hall. She opened a door and suddenly I was being forced into a tiny dark room. The door closed and the only thing that lit the room was the small window on it. I looked around and faintly saw some cleaning supplies and a mop and couldn't help but smile. It reminded me of the time that Emma and I were in the dressing closet at camp and CeCe and Kate found us. It was so long ago. The sad thing is that CeCe was the last person I kissed and I've memorized every second of it. She was so gentle and compassionate those last moments we were together.

"You know not to make things awkward or anything, but normally when two teenagers are in a janitors closet they-" I stopped because Skylar's hands clasped my face and I froze. She pressed her face and body against mine so suddenly that I took a step back getting pressed up against the wall. For about a minute my mind went blank and I started to kiss her back. I don't even know if you could call it kissing really. It was rough and animalistic. We were pushing each other back and forth like lions fighting for dominance. I felt her hand hurriedly unbuckling my pink studded belt and that's when my brain turned back on. I pushed my hands against her waste gently to make her stop but it seemed the more I pushed the harder she would press herself up against me, clutching onto me like a leech. I shoved her off hard and she tripped over a mop bucket and fell against a shelf.

"What the fuck!" I yelled re-buckling my belt. She sat there legs spread apart breathing heavily looking down at the floor."You think I would just follow you into the janitors closet and let you fuck me! What's wrong with you?" I fumed.

"I thought..I thought you were into it." She breathed.

"No I wasn't. Well, maybe at first until you tried to eat my face off! I was just caught off guard" I ranted. Skylar started sniffling and even though the light was dim I could still see her crystal eyes sparkle with tears. "Skylar...tell me what's wrong." I asked in a softer tone. It took her awhile to catch her breath.

"My girlfriend-doesn't-love me anymore." She cried.

"Well..well what makes you think that?" I asked feeling really bad that I kissed a taken girl. It's not as bad if I didn't know she was taken right?

"She just doesn't get how hard it is for me! She's not out yet so we have to hide everything. It was fine at first but just recently there has been some close calls and..she gets nervous. She just keeps getting more and more distant." She finished with a sharp breath in.

"Just talk to her. Just go to her house and tell her what you just told me and see if you could work it out." I suggested.

"I donno, we aren't very good at communicating." She sighed calming down.

"Just try, please." I urged. "I'm sure it would help."

**CeCe:  
**

I didn't sleep well at all last night. All these thoughts were swirling around my brain from Dante's idea. I told him I'd have to talk to Skylar about it. The next day school went by slow. Luckily it was so boring that I slept through most of it. I heard about how the Halloween party at Dylan's house is supposed to be epic this year. I got the most perfect outfit to wear for it. Last year I was a sexy nurse and the year before that a sexy dead bride, but this year I'm being the biggest cliche of all, a sexy vampire! I'm so excited though because with the help of Deuces second cousin Fiona who has a degree in costume makeup, I'll be the sexiest vamp ever!

* * *

It's Friday night and I really needed to talk to Skylar. My mom was working late tonight and Flynn was at karate so it would be the perfect time to have her over. I have to talk to her about the gym incident and Dante's crazy idea but I didn't see her in gym today. I sent her a message saying to come over. I warmed up some chicken nuggets and started eating them on the couch. There was a knock at the door and I got up and opened it.

"Hey." Skylar grumbled leaning on the side of the door with a brown bag wrapped bottle in her hand. Oh no, not today. "Guess what I got for you." She slurred and stumbled past me and collapsed onto the couch.

"Hey." I echoed and closed the door. I sat on the other side of the couch as far away as possible.

"I brought you half ah bottle of rum this time. Your favorite right?" She said. No. Nothing was my favorite. I freaking hate that Skylar's mom is a bartender. She steals all different kinds of alcohol.

"I don't like any of it..why did you come here like this again, what if my mom or Flynn were here!"

"They aren't? Finally!" She said kicking of her boots and looking at me."Drink up." I glanced down at the bottle in her hands and then back up at her.

"Sky I-" She slams the bottle on the small table in front of us and stares at me with her blue flaming eyes that send my heart into palpitations. I slowly pick up the bottle and take a small swig. It burns all the way down into the pit of my stomach. I take another one just because I know whats coming and I'm gonna need it. What else am I supposed to do. I can't say no to Skylar when she's drunk. She's like a whole different person. The little softness she has disappears.

"I'm sorry for yesterday I just.. I miss you so much." She grumbled Rubbing her temples.

"It's okay." I said emotionless . I set the bottle back on the table.

"You didn't have to stick up for me in the locker room. The only person that can lay their hands on you is me. I'll fucking kill that bitch". She grunted through her teeth.

"Who were they talking about anyways?" I asked trying to distract her from her rage.

"What?" She looked away from me."Oh" She said and paused for a little. "There was this new girl that I met while I was leaving that mourning and I gave her a ride to school. She looked really lost so I just showed her around and stuff. We have a few of the same classes. She sat with me at lunch and Taylor and her pep squad noticed". She finished. I don't know why this was my first question.

"Is she cute?" I asked a little to quickly. She noticed this and looked straight at me. For just one second I saw a flash of unease on her face.

"Yeah..but your'e hot." She answered smiling at me. I looked away and turned on the Tv. "Could we just start over." she sighed scooting closer to me".

"I wanted to talk to you about something". I blurrted hoping she wouldn't notice me changing the subject.

"I don't want to talk." She she chuckled seductively and starts rubbing my thigh.

She presses her lips up against my neck. It felt nice because she was gentle at first which is unusual for her. Just as I was getting comfortable she started to get aggressive. She bites down and I yelp from the sudden sting. She likes to bite. I don't like the pain she gives me but I'm used to it. I'm pretty sure she's a sadist at heart. I was lost in thought about how I should tell her about Dante until I felt her unbutton my jeans.

"Wait wait." I breathed breaking away.

"Damn it what!" She yelled.

"I-I just don't want to do this on the couch." I mumbled in a small voice. She was pissed.

"Why do you have to be such a selfish bitch! Why can't you just shut up and take you're fucking clothes off so I can show you how sorry I am!" She screamed. I flinched. My throat got dry and my eyes started to burn. I stood up. "Shit, fuck I- I didn't mean that I-" She stumbled for words at what seemed like a sad excuse of an apology. I grabbed her collar and led her to the door. "CeCe...CeCe just listen to me." I opened the door and shoved her through it.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I sneered through my gritted teeth and tears gripping the door so my knees don't give out.

"You know what, fine! I don't need this shit, I don't need you!" She slurred staggering back and forth. She leaned onto the wall with her shoulder and then passed out cold in the middle of the hall.

**FUCK YEAH! 100 REVIEWS! ****I LOVE YOU DIRTY DAWGS!**** Wanna give some shout outs to RP17 thx for following and reviewing so much dude. SIULoveStories15 Thanks for being my 100 reviewer! CUDDLY PENGUIN your'e growing on me ;) BossGurl thanks for being one of my first followers! DylanVonVanity and thanks for all the PMs and ideas to keep my story alive. MUTEDbutnotSILENT and hellhounds72 you guys are pretty cool too. If ya want a shout out put an awesome review :D and I promise you EVEN if it's the middle of freaking June I WILL make a Halloween scene!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Something you wish for chapter 17**

**Hey all sorry the last chap wasn't the best I just thought I'd make a flaw in CeCe and Skylar's relationship so that eventually Rocky and CeCe will be together! Okay so this chap was getting long so I decided to split it and make 18 too. It will be posted in a few days. Any of you see the newer episode when they join the spirit tea****m. First off I wanna say Rocky looked pretty fine in that episode. Also there was possible pairings like crazy in that one. Tinka and Dina..that's pretty hot. Flynn and the one kid? I mean come on! Change the words up a little and they would both be couples haha. Anyways here's a more exciting chap. Something all of you have been waiting for!**

**P.S. okay I just got my wisdom teeth out so I'm as high as a kite. Thank god for auto-correct! Be easy on me my face hurts.**

**Rocky:**

I got home to find Ty and some kid with huge eyebrows on my couch. I mean I swear two fuzzy caterpillars just planted themselves right on his face. He stood up and smiled and it was hard for me to tear my eyes away from those hairy puppies.

"Hi you must be Rocky!" He exclaimed. Wow he has got a thick accent but it's not horrible like the Hessenheffers though.

"Yeah that's me. So your'e the guy who works at the pizza place?"

"Yup I'm Deuce. I also do other business as well." He smirked. My eyebrows went up in question. "Well If you need auto insurance for a day you can contact my cousin Francisco." He said pulling out a card.

"I don't drive". I stated.

"Alright I got tickets to see the Cubs play at Wrigley Field. Well...more like just outside of Wrigley Field. You could catch a ball if they hit out f the park. He advertised swagging those caterpillars of his. _  
_

"Not a big fan of Baseball actually." I replied and he looked glum.

"Hey Rocky, You going to that party tomorrow? I heard it's gonna be off the hook!" Ty exclaimed. He was always the party type. "I'm gonna be-" he paused for dramatic effect "- Frankinstud!" He announced running his hand through his hair and winking at no one in particular. I rolled my eyes and then realized I didn't have a costume so I couldn't go even if I wanted to.

"Well I would but..I don't have a ride or a costume" I admitted feeling hopeless.

"A costume?" Deuce asked. "A costume!" He repeated. "Why didn't you say so, I have the perfect person to help you out with that!"

"Really, who?" I asked in curiosity.

"My cousin Fiona! She's got a degree in the movie makeup biz. She's already hooking up my girlfriend and a few other of my friends up with some fancy stuff. She's really good at it. I'll txt her right now and schedule you for an appointment for tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**CeCe:**

Dragging Skylars limp body downstairs to her car wasn't easy. I finally got to the last floor and began dragging her out the door ignoring everyone's staring eyes. I lay her down on a bus bench and checked my pockets for bus fair. I only had enough for one ticket and I don't have the heart to leave her on a bus when she's like this. I take out my phone and look through my contacts. The only other person that has a car is Dante so I called and asked if he would come pick us up. 15 minutes later he was helping me put her in the back seat of his truck. There was silence as he started to drive, well besides Skylar's snoring.

"Thanks for this". I mumbled.

"Should I even ask?"

"We aren't together anymore." I sighed. "I'm not sure if she knows that but, we just don't work." I admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Well, at least now we can go out." He looked at me funny and then smiled.

"Really?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah but just pretend okay?"

"Okay sweetie". He chuckled.

"Shut up!" As we were pulling up to his driveway Dante said,

"I'll wait here. But hurry cause I gotta date tonight."

"What with who?" His smile now huge on his face.

"Gunther asked me on a date!" He exclaimed. My mouth dropped and he continued with a gigantic smile on his face. "Yup we are going to the mall to shop for some outfits for him. I knew he was-"

"Wait." I cut him off. "Are you sure it's a date? It could be that he just wants someone to go shopping with".

"No no, it's for sure a date. He said that I was cute and wore nice clothes. So I think he totally likes me!" He beamed. He did dress nicely. I got out of the car and drug Skylar to her front door. Seemed Like I had to bang the door down for someone to hear it and finally answer. I was shivering by that time and was considering leaving her on the porch until her sister swung open the door. Of course she might as well not have thrown on a robe because it was open and showing that all she was wearing which were just spankies and a tank top with no bra. It was very hard to pay attention to her face even though it was beautiful because it was cold outside and her nipples were perking through her shirt. Instead I looked down and bore my eyes into the blinking ankle bracelet she had on for her house arrest sentence.

"Seriously should I even ask?" Sticking her arms out and taking Skylar's weight of my shoulders. She dragged her in leaving the door open and dropped her on the floor. I stood at the door rocking back in forth to keep myself warm. "You could come in, It's freezing as fuck out there." She shouted behind her shoulder. I walked in closing the door behind me.

"Casey I can't stay for long, I have someone waiting for me. Could you just tell her not to call or show up at my house when she wakes up?" I asked. She came back into the living room with a lit cigarette in her mouth and two cups of coffee in her hands. She shoved Skylar out of the way with her foot and sat on the couch holding out a cup to me. "I can't drink that stuff it makes me weird."

"I know, this one is hot cocoa just take it, its burning my hand." She demanded. I took the cup out of her hand, stepped over Skylar and sighed as I sat down on the couch beside her. "So what did my dumb-little-fuck of a sister do this time huh?" She asked. I almost spilled my entire cup on my lap when she said that.

"Uhm..it just isn't going to work out with us anymore." I told her. She nodded her head.

"I'm surprised you stayed with her for as long as you did." She took a long drag of her Cigarette and then continued, "You know it sucks being the older one in this family, I know I'm failing her. She follows everything I do. I can't change and I don't think she ever will. I'm going to be 19 soon and I already have one foot in a jail cell. I thought she would be better with you, I really did." She finished staring down into her cup. I chugged my hot cocoa down and stood up fighting back tears. "Before you go I wanna give you something." She said putting out her cigarette and leaving the room. I set down my mug and smoothed out my clothes. She reappeared with a small wooden box in her hand. "I think she was saving this for you for your one year anniversary. Don't open it until you leave okay?" I nodded and opened the door but before I could leave she spoke up again. "Oh and um CeCe, thanks for taking such good care of her. I know she loves you and I love her so just, thanks for making the kid happy for awhile." She acknowledged. I couldn't turn around so I nodded again with tears streaming down my cheeks and closed the door.

* * *

**Rocky:**

Tonight's the night that the party is gonna go down. I'm sitting in this little grungy looking building that almost looks like an old tattoo parlor. I was considering leaving until I heard my name called and this small girl came out who looked younger than me. I don't have the slightest clue what I want to be or how this is going to turn out but at least I'll have something.

I followed her down a hall into a room filled with all sorts of costumes and makeup. It was like being backstage of somewhere with clothes and material strewn all over the place.

"Hi I'm Fiona, what were you planing on being today?" She beamed.

"Hi, Um I'm actually not sure what I should be. Maybe like a nerd or a scary ghost or something".

"Aren't you going to a party?"

"Yeah."

"Then girl you don't want to be a nerd or a scary ghost." She laughed. "Sexy is the new scary and I got just the thing for you!"

Three hours and 170 dollars poorer, She finally was done. "Okay open your eyes!" She exclaimed. I opened them and screamed falling back into my chair.

* * *

"Omy...Omygod! Is that me?!" I yelled pointing a claw to the really hot werewolf in the mirror. I was in a short sleeveless red and black checkered shirt that showed the top of my black lace bra and was torn in the middle so you could see my stomach. My hair was teased and big and I had pointed ears and a cute black nose with fangs on my top and bottom jaw. Brown fur was glued down my elbows to my hands with stunning pointed claws.

"I still need to put in few more touches". She gave me ripped black jeans with a sewn-in realistic looking bushy tail. She went into a drawer and pulled out a contact holder. They took awhile to get in but once they were I knew it was the real deal. My glowing blue eyes and dark eyeliner made the costume come to life. I look like I belonged in an episode of Teen Wolf!

"Is this real fur?" I asked a bit nervous of what she would say.

"Kind of." She answered. So how do you like? Pretty sexy right?

"Yeah I-I look awesome! Why don't you have some sort of studio or workshop or something?"

"Ehh, Heath laws." She shrugged. Wich made me not want to ask anymore questions about the costume. I can't wait for tonight!

* * *

**CeCe:**

It's time to party! I was decked out and ready to go. Fiona did an amazing job. I had on a red lace corset with black trim and a matching short skirt with black knee high stalkings with red bows on the front. She attached giant black feather wings to my back that reminded me of the white ones I wore when they dressed me as Livanna. My hair was straight and went past my shoulders. My make up was stunning yet simple. Just light eyeliner and red deep red lipstick that popped with the pale cover up she put on. The fangs had blooded tips that ran down my lips and chin. The bite on my neck looked hella real too. Last but not least the eye contacts. They were bright green and made my costume come together perfectly. I looked hot and felt fierce as I skipped off to the party.

**Okay first off wanna say to ThatRandomWriter Omg. I meant to put you in my last chapter! Out of all my reviewers You have been the most important and most helpful! You rock man and so do you're stories! ( and I also love how you quoted my story ^-^) Anyways for Skylars big sister I wanted you to picture someone like Brittany Robertson. I know someone already used this actress in a ReCe fic but I just cant help it! She would be perfect to play Chloe/Skylars sister because they look a like and they both act like rebels. Btw is it me or has like no one updated. Really I think That's the only reason I'm writing so much because I have nothing to read. I still love you guys so I'll keep updated :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's here pups! The moment you have been waiting for! Wait no longer and enjoy! I know, I know, I'm awesome. Please review after k?**

**Something You wish for chapter 18.**

**Rocky:**

I'm standing at the porch checking the time on my phone. It's 7:30 and no one's here, not even Ty. I know I'm not at the wrong place because there are balloons in the driveway. I rang the doorbell and a long haired guy in a tethered tux and zombie makeup opened the door.

"Sup." He stated.

"Hi are you Dylan? I'm Rocky, I hope I got the right place."

"Yeah this is it. You're kinda early."

"I thought it started at 7:30?" I asked.

"Yeah but no one really shows up at these things on time." He laughed and I look down in embarrassment. "Come on in I'll get you a drink." He said. I walked in his house and it was huge and totally like one of those big party houses you see in a movie. It was decked out in all sorts of party things. Even some I didn't recognize. He came back with two red cups and handed me one. I sat down and adjusted because of my tail. "You look pretty awesome. I can't tell if Iv'e seen you before.

"I'm new. I just heard that you throw good parties." I laughed.

"Well I'm glad you came." He smiled with his zombie teeth and I smiled with my fangs. He got up and turned the music on just as the doorbell rang. Soon the house was stormed with monsters of all sorts and the party began!

* * *

I felt a little out of my comfort zone until Ty showed up with his friend Deuce. Ty had pulled off his frankenstud idea pretty well. His face was painted green with two bolts sticking out the sides of his head and he had on a really nice looking purple tux. Deuce was Count Dracula. He was in an old fashioned black suit with a huge collar around his neck. It looked pretty cool with the fangs and face makeup.

"Hey guys! You two look great". I shouted pushing my way in front of them. Both of their mouths dropped.

"R-Rocky?" Ty squeaked.

"Holy Hotness!" Deuce nodded and then frowned and rubbed his shoulder after Ty punched it.

"What happened to your spooky ghost idea? That doesn't cover any part of you! Especially the parts that should be covered! I could kill you Deuce!" He yelled and Deuce started to cower away.

"Hey how is it Deuces fault? I finally feel like I don't have to hide!"

"You created a monster." Ty grieved looking down shaking his head.

"Anyways I was hoping I could tag along with you guys tonight." I said nervously.

"Ummm, no." Ty rejected bluntly. "I didn't dress this good to hang out with my sister all night. Haven't you made any friends?"

"N-not really." I admitted feeling hopeless yet again.

"Awe come on, I'm sure you have made at least one friend." Deuce beamed. I shook my head. "Oh...well hmm...I know! He snapped. "You like dancing and stuff right?

"Yeah?" I said curiously.

"Well like half the student body loves dancing. I bet if you just started dancing like no ones watching your bound to make a few friends here!"

"Okay lil sis scurry along now we got some chicks to pick up on." Ty said bobbing his head and walking into the crowd of dancing people. Maybe Deuce is right. I just have to put myself out there. I'm just too afraid to try. I walked around the crowd and sat at the bottom of the stairs, disappointed with myself. I took a sip of the drink in my hand. Eww. That Dylan kid has no idea how to make punch. I took another sip. Hmm, its much better the second time. Pretty soon I was out and walking over to get more. I was half way done with my second cup when one of my favorite songs came on.

'Woah oh-oh-oh It's always a good time'

Oh crap. I couldn't help nodding my head. Then I was moving my shoulders and tapping my foot. I felt weird but in a good way. Like everything that was holding me back has been released. I set my cup down and raised my arms strutting to the middle of the dance crowd. The chorus came on and that's when I broke free.

"We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

I went all out jumping and fist pumping into the air while shaking my hips and swinging my hair and tail rhythmically. Soon a crowd of people circle around me dancing and nodding. Screaming and clapping. It really was a good time.

* * *

**CeCe:**

I showed up late like usual. The anniversary box of Skylars was in my hand. I didn't try knocking I just opened the door. The party wasn't bustling yet but it was a big turn out and I know eventually everyone would get drunk and go crazy. I found Dylan drinking in the corner of the living room talking to some skater kids. I walked up to him shoving the box in his hand,

"Happy Birthday big boy." I said and turned to leave.

"It's not my birthday I just threw a party." He yelled.

"Take it anyway, you'll like it. " I shouted back. I sat in the room that was across from the actual dancing and mingling. It was a little hard due to my very giant wings. I guess I just didn't feel like dancing much. I was too sad about Skylar. I can't believe her gift was a dozen blunts. Maybe it was just Casey trying to get rid of them before her parole officer showed up that day or something. I wonder if Dante is here yet. Maybe he could cheer me up. Just then I heard some clapping and whistling in the other room and saw a crowd gathered around. Owl City and Carly Rae's song was blasting. There was some one dancing in the middle of it but all I could see is the back of her ears and a fluffy tail wagging around. I could tell she was good. I was about ready to push through to crowd when Dante staggered in front of me in a torn up old soccer uniform covered in blood.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you babe." He slurred.

"Oh yeah," I said without any interest looking over his shoulder trying to see who that girl was. "Who is that?

"Oh her? Just some new chick." He sounded kind of odd. But I could care less right now. I was missing that girl dance and the song was almost over. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Uh huh?" I muttered with no enthusiasm.

"Do you think I'm cute?" He asked. Damn it, the song just ended.

"Yeah sure, but why would that matter coming from me?" I answered. Everyone started to spread apart. She must have stopped dancing. I gotta meet this girl. Just as I was about to make my way through the crowd Dante grabbed my arm and shoved his lips against mine. Okay I am defiantly gay because this is totally gross! His breath reeks of alcohol and his chin was stubbly and rough.

"Dante." I managed to get out. He tried harder forcing his tongue into my mouth. I heard a gasp and a few whoops and that's when I lost it. I kneed him right in the balls.

"Fuck!" He moaned and fell to the floor curling into the fetal position.

"You are the last person I'd want to do this with! After everything that happened you really think I'd make out with a fucking dumb-ass drunk right now!" I screamed and walked over him to the dance floor while he practically crawled away with tears in his eyes. I looked around frantically pushing people out of the way, but she was no where. It's like she vanished with all hope of my happiness.

* * *

I was just about to leave the party until one of my favorite songs came on, As Long As You Love Me by J.B. The lyrics were so ironic. It just feels like I could give anything to someone I really cared about and get nothing in return. I'm tired of being sad and I'm fed up with this, fed up with feeling so weak! My anger was rising with the music and just as the chorus dropped I dropped with it, doing a Taylor swift, and falling to my knees.

'As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me love me'

I snapped back up jerking my shoulders. I started head banging and stomping to the bass with my hair in my eyes sweat on my face. I gritted my teeth, pumped my fists, and popping my chest.

'As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me love me'

I felt like Ren from Footlose, Billy from Billy Elliot. Having one of those spectacular moments. Those moments where you dance like nobody's watching, as if your life depended on it. I was freeing some of my pint up anger for just those few moments. Right after the song ended Taylor swift's I Knew You Were Trouble came on and I just went at it. It ended too fast and I was back to reality, back on my knees with my chest heaving in and out. The room fell silent for what felt like five minutes. Then everyone started clapping and whooping and I got up and went out back for some air.

* * *

**Rocky:**

Pretty soon Owl City's song ended and I stopped dancing. I got winks and smiles everywhere. I needed another drink and when I started to leave the crowd parted, and that's when my heart dropped. Red hair, red lips, getting mashed into some soccer dudes. No...no,no,no,no,no no! Soon I was sprinting out the back door feeling as sick as ever. That wasn't her, it couldn't be. I was feeling suddenly wosey and clammy. That couldn't have been her.

**Can't you tell I like guys in tuxedos. Ya...Anyways sorry I kinda picked lame songs and used lame references in this one. Honestly I HATE Carly Rae Jepson, don't much like Justin Bieber, and not very found of T-swift's songs due to the fact that they are always about 16 year olds in love with tons of heartbreak yada yada. But Just recently I love all their new songs that came out. Have you SEEN Taylor's "I Knew You Were Trouble"?! It was sex! Yeah I like using that word to explain extremely awesome stuff now lol. Anyways please Please PLEASE REVIEW! love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup pups? I gotta job, But don't worry I'll still keep updated! BTW, I love Root Beer! Who doesn't It's like beer for kids! I Only know two kinds of soda you could hit up with a vanilla scoop of ice cream and that's (ugly orange soda) And Root Beer! :D And of course Mug is the best cuz it's non-caffeinated and has a cute pup on it. (HeHee but I'm drinking RB with caffeine today) A&W is good too. Yeah loves that shit yo...**

**Something**** You Wish For Chapter 19**

**Rocky: **

It's dark and freezing out here but that's not the reason why I can't catch my breath. It was her...CeCe. My mind flashed back to the day I met her. I thought she was cute the first time I laid my eyes on her. She cared about me so much. That last night we had together was magic, she changed my life that night defiantly for the better. She changed too, she's grown so much, she's beautiful. I can't believe I get a second chance with her. But wait! She was totally making out with that guy. Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! What if she's straight? It could have been just a phase, I could have been just an experiment. This realization hit me in the stomach like a ton of bricks and suddenly I was leaning up against a willow tree trying not to throw up, regretting that second cup of punch.

* * *

**CeCe:**

Wow it's so chilly out here I can see my breath. I jumped when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was drowning but I didn't see anyone in the pool. I could hardly see anything at all. I went around the gate towards the back of the yard. "Hello? Is anyone out here?"

"Huh, oh just me." A girl choked. Oh she was practically right in-front of me leaning against a tree with her back to me. It took my eyes awhile to adjust to see an outlined image of the her. Wait is that a tail? Omygod it's the dancing girl! Maybe my luck has changed! She turned a little and glanced at me only to shoot her head down and stare at the grass. She was beautiful even though I barley got to see her face, but I did see her glowing blue eyes. My heart began to thud, 'Okay be cool' I told myself.

"I don't think I've ever had a dream come true, until I saw you on the dance floor". FAILURE! Why the hell were those my first words, I hate everything! She started to laugh, and what a melodic laugh it was. Wow I need to know who this girl is.

"That was um, pretty good." She practically whispered as she turned towards me still looking at the ground. Yes I mad her laugh! I could tell she was really shy which was odd because she sure wasn't on the dance floor.

"So could I at least get the name of the gorgeous creature standing before me." I smirked trying to act confident on what I was saying even though it felt like word vomit spewing out of me.

"Uhm, uh.." she mumbled shifting her eyes around. "Willow! It's Willow.." I felt almost bad. Am I making her this uncomfortable? 'Don't sweat it, keep your cool.'

"Willow." I repeated. "Well it's nice to meet you Willow, I'm Cecelia Jones but everyone calls me CeCe." I finished holding out my hand.

* * *

**Rocky:**

Oh dear God! My mind was racing along with my heart. I was shivering almost violently now and it wasn't from the cold. I held out my paw and took her hand in an attempt to shake it. It was a hideous failure of course.

"Oh my your shivering! You know it's much warmer inside, we could sit and chat by the fireplace." She mentioned sounding concerned, never letting go of my hand. She's still amazing. I didn't know what to say and she tugged lightly. I tried to walk with her but I got dizzy and stumbled. I would have fallen over if she wasn't there to catch me from behind.

"Woah, I gotcha. Here why don't we just sit tight for awhile."She said sitting against the Willow tree pulling me down with her. Once we were down she let go of her protective grip on me and I scooted by her side also leaning against the tree trunk. This is why I love her so much. She would take care of a complete stranger, the only thing is that I'm not.

"Sorry I..I had some punch and now everything is weird. Like the world is tipping the wrong way." I apologized.

"Yeah, Dylan's parties always end up having spiked punch." She sighed and looked over at me still bowing my head. "You know Willow I hope you don't think I'm crazy after I say this, but I feel like I already know you. It's really strange , but your'e just...your so familiar to me." I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded and let her go on. "I mean, here I am just learning your name and I'm already attached. I guess I have a problem with that. I get too attached to people I don't know very well and end up getting hurt. I guess I like the mysterious types of people ." She whimpered I looked over and tears filled her eyes making them sparkle in the moonlight. She was breath taking and crushing at the same time. I slid my arm around her shoulders and patted her. I don't know why I said this next, probably because I can't think clearly.

"When I was little I knew this girl. She meant everything to me, but she was always getting hurt. We didn't have that much time to spend together." She looked at me with glum eyes and I looked down and began to speak again. "I felt like I had to protect her because she was so fragile and vulnerable mostly because she gave her heart to everyone she met including me. But out of fear and selfishness I ended up breaking it and wasting the little time we had together and almost every day since then Iv'e been praying to have a second chance with her." I finished tearing up a bit myself.

"That's the saddest story Iv'e ever heard. Did she die?" She sniffled. I chuckled to myself. She's still so clueless.

"No she's alive. I never known what had happened to her until I moved here."

"So she lives here? Well why don't you go see her?" She asked still clueless. I have to just tell her..

"I am seeing her." I whispered.

"Awe you are! Damn it I was hoping you weren't taken." She grumbled. OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

"Close your eyes." I breathed. As she did so I scooted in closer and we were face to face. Her skin is still so fair and her lips still perfect. I pressed my lips against hers and her back stiffened. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my chest just like she did the first time we kissed. I could almost feel her blush. She opened her eyes as I pulled away to whisper in her ear, "Do you feel this? My heart is gonna explode."

* * *

**The good news is I updated really fast. I always say this but I really was planning on making this longer but I took some ZZZquil before mid chapter and now I'm dying. Anyways are am far too lazy to edit this so ignore the mistakes and if it ends up not making any since I'll take it down tomorrow and rewrite it. You all know what I'm gonna say now don't you?Please review I'm addicted to them. I'm a review whore and I'll do anything for them. Like even write an 'intimate scene' for you. Oh You know what I'm talking about wink wink Review Or no sex for you! yeahh it's the zzzquil talking...**


End file.
